


Emperor Imperator

by house_of_lantis



Series: Tales of the Pleasure Slave Armitage [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Bondage, Crack, Emperor Kylo, Enemies to Friends, Fake Science Talk, First Order Fascist Ideology, First Order Won, Friends to Lovers, Grand Marshal Hux, Humor, Hux and Kylo are Not Good People, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Pleasure Slave Hux, Reference to Past Sexual Captivity, Revenge, Slow Burn, Violence, Voyeurism, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Diplomacy and galactic politics are not Kylo’s favorite part of being Emperor, but even he understands the necessity of showing favor to his subjects and allowing them to vie for his attention. Six months after he rescued Hux, the Grand Marshal is as efficiently ruthless as ever, keeping the galaxy in line through order and a show of the Emperor’s power. But when an opportunity for revenge presents itself, neither Kylo nor Hux can ignore it, and they will risk the tenuous alliance the First Order has with the many worlds of Kylo’s new empire to ensure Hux gets his revenge. As the galaxy prepares to celebrate Kylo’s birthday and to offer their fealty, Kylo can’t help but to wonder if Armitage, his pleasure slave, will make another appearance.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tales of the Pleasure Slave Armitage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Emperor Imperator

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is turning into some major Hux/Kylo slow burn because I started writing a lot of backstory and some plot. A lot of technical information came from SW wikis and SW visual dictionary books. Or I just made it up. 
> 
> Trigger Note: I wasn’t sure how to tag this, but there is a scene towards the end of the story where Hux is confronted by people during his enslavement on Canto Bight. The scene is told from Kylo’s POV, but it’s clear that Hux is very upset by this and Kylo knows exactly why Hux is upset. That whole particular section of the story deals with Hux forced to face his trauma, revenge, and sets up the next fic's consequences. There's nothing explicit, it's all very off-screen, but plenty of implied and strong innuendo to Hux's past rape in the brothel. FYI.

**PART I: The Grand Marshal**

Grand Marshal Armitage Hux peered at the holoscreen as the lead engineer, Captain Roma Aquintaine, reported on her mission to collect kyber crystals. He could see members of her engineering team bustling about behind her, analyzing a very large white-gray kyber crystal on an examination table. Hux was quite satisfied with the work of Aquintaine and her engineering team; he determined that her knowledge of the reactor of the  _ Finalizer _ equaled his own and he would personally see to her successful installation of the new kyber crystals to the ship’s reactor. 

“The Governor is granting us access to the deeper caves in order to mine the larger kyber crystals,” the engineer said, her face animated with excitement.

“Excellent,” Hux said, nodding to her. “Under the terms of our treaty with Christophsis, we are able to collect upwards of 2000 tons of crystal. However, I would prefer that we collect only the crystals that we need for the reactor upgrade, rather than to deplete their mines altogether.” 

“Understood, sir,” she said, smartly. “I wish we could spend a few more weeks here. There’s still so much to learn about kyber crystals. My team has been exploring the mines and we’ve seen a whole host of fascinating formations. There are some amazing stalactites that may have different properties to the kybers and -- “ 

Hux chuckled at her enthusiasm. “I’m sure I will enjoy reading your full report, Captain. And I would be open to hearing your proposal for a research mission for the future. But for now, focus on accessing the kyber crystals that we need and return to the ship to begin the next phase of our work.” 

She smiled, composing herself, and nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“One more thing, Captain Aquintaine, I would also like an assortment of a dozen or so smaller kyber crystals for my own personal project,” he said, looking at her. “Preferably medium sized, but large enough that can be hand faceted.” 

She gave him a look that was full of curiosity and he could see that she had questions about what he planned to do with the crystals, but her professionalism won out in the end and she gave a polite nod. “Yes, Grand Marshal. I’ll have a few delivered to your office in the next shuttle.” 

“Good work, Captain,” he said, and then nodded to engineering officer at his console to end the holo call.

“Sir, incoming long range transmission from the Emperor Supreme.” 

“Put it on the holoscreen, Lieutenant,” Hux said, crossing the bridge deck to the communications console. 

Emperor Supreme Kylo Ren appeared in a projection of blue light on the console. He wore his helmet and the thick black robes that he preferred for “field work,” as he called it. It had been a long time since Hux had seen the Emperor dressed as such; Ren had finally taken to wearing the luxurious clothes that Hux had ordered for him. It was impressive to see him dressed so properly, exuding power as he stalked through the halls of the  _ Finalizer, _ the fine weave of his new cloak over his wide shoulders and sweeping behind him.

“I take it that your mission was a success, My Lord.” 

“It was brief,” Kylo said, his deep voice vibrating through the vocoder on his helmet. “We’ve recovered the stolen cargo and the Knights have captured the pirate crew that attacked our supply ships. What would you like to do with them?” 

When mercenaries overtook First Order cargo ships while they were docked at fuel station Ergo, Hux knew that they had to be caught quickly and made an example of. While the First Order turned a semi blind eye to the work of mercenary crews and even employed them as informants, they wouldn’t let an attack on their own ships go without a strong response. 

The Supreme Council protested adamantly when the Emperor expressed his interest in going after the pirates with his Knights of Ren. 

_ “Emperor, we can’t take that risk. If something should go wrong, then we would be forced into a position where we may need to go to war to retrieve you.”  _

_ He watched as Ren paced around the room, his powerful energy leashed tightly. He had already changed into his black tunic and cape, his dark helmet in his hand. His lightsaber was hooked on his belt at his side, a constant reminder that the Emperor was no ordinary man. Hux knew this wasn’t a meeting to seek the Supreme Council’s permission, but rather Ren doing his duty to allow the Council to comment on the mission itself.  _

_ “Where is your faith, General Quinn?” The Emperor turned, giving the newest member of the Council his attention.  _

_ Hux froze, glaring at Quinn meaningfully, and willed him to stand down. The last thing the Council needed was an irate Emperor with a penchant for Force choking people who angered him.  _

_ “My faith is in the First Order and the new empire, My Lord. That is why it would be foolish of us to risk your safety.”  _

_ Hux knew that Ren was not a sentimental man and he also knew that whatever concerns the Supreme Council had on the Emperor’s safety had less to do with him and more to do with the continuity of power of the First Order and the new empire. Perhaps Hux should suggest to the Emperor that he put together a plan for a line of succession. _

_ “And I need not remind the Emperor that we are still trying to repair our alliance with Cantonica after the destruction to their capital city,” Colonel Scanlon said, looking pointedly at Hux. “We cannot afford another costly mistake.”  _

_ “That is not your concern, Colonel,” Kylo said, narrowing his eyes at Scanlon. “The sanctions on their planetary government is due to a personal grievance against me. They failed to report the imprisonment of our Grand Marshal on their planet and they will face retribution. Do I make myself clear, Colonel Scanlon?”  _

_ “Yes, My Lord,” Scanlon said through gritted teeth.  _

_ Hux glared at Scanlon, putting together a strategy to remove him from the Council in some unfortunate accident, perhaps due to a maintenance malfunction in an airlock. His eyes moved to Captain Peavey next. While he didn’t see Peavey as an obstacle, he did consider him to be weak minded, easily swayed by Scanlon’s influence. Although, if Hux removed Scanlon, then he knew Peavey would fall in line. Peavey would require a little more of his attention. Regardless, Hux already had in mind the perfect replacement for Scanlon. He was certain that Mitaka was ready to step into a new position of responsibility and power.  _

_ “Do you have a suggestion, Grand Marshal?” Kylo said, cocking his head slightly. Hux wondered if the Emperor was reading his mind again.  _

_ “We can’t prevent you from undertaking this mission, Emperor, but we can encourage you to take the Special Forces TIE squadron with you as your armed escort,” Hux said, diplomatically.  _

_ “As you wish, Grand Marshal.” Kylo pulled on his helmet, setting the latches in place; his voice echoing through the vocoder. “Alert Major Phasma and prepare my shuttle. You are all dismissed.”  _

“The prisoners may have some further value, Emperor,” Hux said, plotting out a number of different strategies. “I’m sure we can secure from them more information on who provided them with the access route of First Order shipping lanes and how they determined the cargo manifest.” 

“As you wish, Grand Marshal.” 

_ As you wish, Grand Marshal. _ No matter how many times he heard Ren say those words to him, Hux still relished hearing them and all the nuances in the meaning behind that phrase. The Emperor never said those words to anyone else, showing Hux a level of approval that was commensurate with his rank. 

“Then return to the ship, My Lord. We are orbiting above the planet Christophsis in the Outer Rim. Navigation will send the coordinates to your shuttle pilots and the squadron.” 

“I will see you in thirteen standard hours,” Kylo said, ending the transmission. 

Hux stepped to the navigation officer. “Send our coordinates to the Emperor and to the Special Forces TIE squadron and monitor their return to the ship.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I will be in engineering. Captain Mitaka, you have the bridge.” 

*** 

Major Phasma accompanied him as he left the engine rooms. “I’m quite impressed with the work by Captain Aquintaine and her team.” 

“I agree,” he said, folding his hands behind his back, walking along the long corridor. “She is intelligent and filled with scientific curiosity. I will have to make a note in her personnel records to commend her for her efforts.” 

“How are you doing, Grand Marshal?” She asked, keeping her voice low. 

He sighed, giving her a sidelong look. “I am quite well, Major. You needn’t concern yourself.” 

“I have been your friend for many years, Hux. I will always feel a bit of concern for your well-being.” 

He paused and turned to look at her, knowing that she meant well. Normally, he would reprimand a subordinate for daring to take such a personal liberty, but Phasma was a special case. He remembered when she was a young Lieutenant and a protege of his father, Brendol Hux. She soon showed her exemplary fighting skills and her keen ability to maneuver First Order politics, rising to the position of Captain and supplanting Captain Cardinal as Brendol’s new personal bodyguard and protege. Hux saw her strategic move and he watched to see what she would do when Cardinal moved against her. But Phasma came out of that fight as the sole victor and Hux decided that she would be the perfect ally for his own plans. It was not a decision he would ever regret. 

“Enough, Phasma, I am doing well. The few weeks that I spent on Canto Bight were not pleasant by any means, but it’s not something that I think about often.” 

She looked like she was going to argue with him, but instead offered him a small smile. “Sir, if there’s anything that I can do, please call on me.” 

“Thank you, Major, I appreciate the sentiment,” he said, relieved. He rarely pulled rank over her and he was glad he didn’t have to do it. “And now, I am heading to my quarters to catch up on the work I’ve neglected. I underestimated the amount of time I spent with the engineers, I’m afraid.” 

“Well, may I recommend that you also take a little rest, sir,” Phasma said, as they walked towards the turbolifts. “I submitted my report on the new advanced training initiatives for the troopers. Early evaluations show a 12 percent increase in effectiveness in offensive strategies.” 

“Excellent progress, Major. I’ll read it and offer my thoughts in the next few standard days.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Hux had spent over twelve hours with the engineering corps, reviewing the blueprints for the installation of the new kyber crystals, and doing complex mathematics by hand to just triple check the triple check of the triple check on the mathematics and physics behind the reactor upgrades. The new kyber crystals would boost the ship’s reactor engines and speed up their weapons recharge. 

At the Academy, and for years afterwards, Hux followed the work of Galen Erso, an Imperial weapons researcher, and the first to use kyber crystals in the original Death Star. Erso’s work was a technological marvel and deeply philosophical. He had posited that technology, not the Force, could be used to prevent the kyber crystals from diffracting and to siphon the energy released in a directed manner. By carefully faceting the crystals, they could contain the energies and create a beam of incredible power. It was an untried idea, a fascinating theory, until Galen Erso made it into a reality and Hux improved upon it for the Starkiller superweapon. 

After reviewing his reports, a sonic shower, and maybe a quick nap, Hux wanted to go down to the production laboratories to observe the laser cutting of the largest kyber crystal he had ever seen. He didn’t remember a time he felt this excited, perhaps it was during the building of Starkiller base, but even then, it wasn’t the same type of anticipation. He knew, without a doubt, that Starkiller Base had the potential to be the jewel in the crown of the First Order and a part of him would always feel bitter at the loss of the superweapon, but the work with the kyber crystals was still more theoretical than practical, and he was flushed with a feeling of intense curiosity. 

Before the destruction of the Imperial data vaults on Scarif, a back-up was sent to a secret Imperial satellite relay station in the Rishi System in the Outer Rim. Mitaka had spent weeks going through the data to find every piece of documentation written by Galen Erso, who was later revealed to be a rebel collaborator and a traitor to the Imperial empire. 

_ “Does it make you admire him less, Grand Marshal, knowing that he was responsible for the destruction of the first Death Star?” Mitaka asked, looking curiously at him.  _

_ “As a man of science, I will always admire him for his brilliance. It is a lesson learned, though, that disloyalty and revenge is in the heart of any man who feels too great a passion for what he falsely believes is right. The one thing that led to Galen Erso’s nonconformity wasn’t his lack of passion for the Imperial empire, but too great of one for his family.”  _

_ He watched as Mitaka mulled over Hux’s statement. “So one must not choose passion over the First Order?”  _

_ “One’s passion must be directed through the lens of the First Order,” Hux said, taking a deep breath. “It is only through discipline that one’s passions can be fully realized. All that we do to create order is to give relevance to the lives of trillions of living beings across the galaxy. Without the First Order, we would devolve into the same overindulgences that inevitably corrupted the Republic, creating nothing but disharmony and disorder and war.”  _

Hux had read every piece of correspondence and report by Galen Erso and discovered where he had used the Imperial bureaucracy in his favor to plant the weakness in the Death Star that allowed the rebels to exploit it. It was such a small, innocuous detail, and cleverly hidden in the text of the communique, but Hux considered himself an engineer and not just a bureaucrat, so he was able to catch on to how the scientist had pulled the wool over everyone’s eyes. 

_ My, aren’t you clever, Galen Erso? Clever and brilliant and so very handsome.  _

Hux appreciated cleverness and brilliance. There was something seductive about being the cleverest man in the room. Of course, no one would ever know that some of his repeated viewings of Galen Erso’s holovids wasn’t strictly for fact gathering. There were a few times that Hux played the Erso holovids while stroking his cock. The man looked splendid in his gray Imperial uniform and Hux savored the sound of his deep voice and the soft, sibilant accent as he described the technical specifications of the Death Star. 

But the wealth of information Mitaka tracked down on Galen Erso’s designs showed that the scientist was ahead of his time and an out-of-box thinker, and his premature death was a great loss to science and technology. Hux could only imagine what other wondrous weapons Erso could have created. He fantasized about what it could’ve been like to have Erso in the First Order, harnessing that man’s mind and body for Hux’s own plans. 

As Hux made his way to his quarters, his comm pinged for his attention. 

“Grand Marshal, the Emperor has returned and requests a moment of your time.” 

“Where are the prisoners?” 

“They are in holding cells D-102 Block 4 and are being prepped for interrogation.” 

“Very good. I would like the interrogation sessions recorded onto holovid. Please tell the Emperor that I am in my quarters and that I have something important for him,” Hux said, into his comm unit. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Hux entered his quarters and unbuttoned his uniform jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it over the back of his couch. He walked to his private wall safe and tapped in the 40-digit code, releasing the door panel. Inside was a black durasteel box that Captain Aquintaine had delivered to his office, and Hux reached in, taking it out and resealing the safe door. He set the box on his desk when he heard his door ping. 

“Enter.” 

The Emperor stepped inside, his helmet in his hand, and his long, wavy black hair falling over his shoulders. Hux gave him a look over, noting that he looked tired but was otherwise unharmed. 

“Welcome back from your successful mission, Emperor.” 

Ren nodded his head, walking closer to Hux. His eyes darkened as he examined Hux, looking at him in his long-sleeved white undershirt, the monomolecular blade sitting in its mechanism on Hux’s left forearm. Hux suppressed the shiver that wanted to crawl down his back. 

“I hear that congratulations are in order for you as well, Grand Marshal. Your engineering corps have found some of the purest kyber crystals in the galaxy and that phase one of the…” 

He froze, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. 

Hux frowned. “Is something the matter, Ren?” 

The Emperor turned towards the desk, his hand stretched out as he used the Force to unlock the durasteel box. “I’m hearing a sound...like a song. I haven’t heard something like this since I was a boy.” 

“Ah. Yes, these are the kyber crystals harvested from the planet,” Hux said, smiling. “I asked the team to gather a few specimens for you.” 

He watched as Ren reached into the box and selected one large kyber crystal in its raw form. The white-gray crystal seemed to light from within as he touched it. It hadn’t done that when Hux touched it and his curiosity was piqued. 

“They are strangely beautiful,” Hux said, looking at the crystals. “The Imperial empire mined many of the planets, nearly depleting them of these raw crystals. Numerous scientists have tried to create synthetic kyber crystals, but their artificial nature made them highly unstable.” 

“It’s because kyber crystals are Force-attuned to the individual user,” Ren said, staring at the crystal as it brightened even more at his touch. “The Jedi and the Sith harvested kyber crystals to make their lightsabers. It takes the power of the Force to eliminate occlusions and intensify their power yield into the form of a lightsaber blade. But the crystals respond more favorably to the Light and any forceful attempt to harness its power by the Dark would cause the power to flee, hindering anyone that sought to use it against its will. But with the right pressure, even a Dark user can force their will on the crystal.” 

Hux stepped closer towards him, frowning with skepticism. “Against its will? Are you saying that kyber crystals have some kind of mystical awareness to make that kind of decision?” 

Ren grinned, looking at Hux. “After everything you’ve seen, do you still deny the power of the Force?” 

“Deny it? No. But I am curious of the science behind it,” he said, meeting Ren’s eyes. “Your lightsaber, is the kyber crystal damaged because you turned to the Dark side?” 

“Not because I turned to the Dark, but because I bled the crystal to obey my power.” He said, looking into the box and running his other hand over the other crystals. Hux saw that they stayed dormant, only the one in Ren’s hand brightening with energy and light. 

“Can you use it to replace the damaged crystal in your lightsaber?” 

“Perhaps.” He watched as Ren held up the raw crystal, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Hux, this isn’t merely a gift, it is a prize.” 

“Ah. Well, then, consider this an early birthday present,” he said, turning away to look at the box, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. “Once we’ve completed the installation of the new kyber crystal to the reactor core, we can be on our way to Naboo in time for the official celebrations.” 

Ren grimaced, giving Hux a discomforted look. “I don’t see why there needs to be such a production for my birthday. We didn’t do this when I was the Supreme Leader or when I first became Emperor Supreme.” 

“Political necessity, Ren,” he said, smiling at the beleaguered Emperor. “You must meet the planetary leaders of the worlds and gain the favor of the wealthy who have access to resources that the First Order needs. You need to be seen and known as a reasonable man, a leader who only has the best in mind for the galaxy.” 

“You relish the trappings of the position.” 

“Not the trappings of the position, Ren, but the opportunity to guide all the worlds to a better way of life under the banner of your empire and the First Order,” he said, simply. 

“Do you ever think of where you’d be if you had used your blaster and killed me in Snoke’s throne room?” 

Hux snorted, rolling his eyes. “Do you really think my treasonous actions would’ve been ignored? I would’ve been assassinated by the High Command or by your Knights of Ren within a few standard days. It would’ve been the shortest reign in history, not even worthy of a footnote.” 

“I know you’re an ambitious man, Hux,” Ren said, turning to look at him with dark, solemn eyes. “I know that you want Colonel Scanlon out of the way -- out of  **your** way.”

“Do you disapprove of my strategy, Emperor? If he is under your favor, I will not strike against him.” 

“Do as you please, Hux. He isn’t worthy of my time,” Ren said, looking at the bright crystal in his hand. “It’s only a matter of time that everyone on the Supreme Council will be someone that you appoint. It would be enough for you to move against me and to take the throne for yourself.” 

“Maybe a few years ago, I may have taken that risk.” He met the Emperor’s eyes and gave him a small smile. “But it is not something that I would ever do now. You’ve changed greatly, Ren, and we are no longer at odds with each other. I still feel the pull of my Imperial destiny, but it won’t be fulfilled by starting a coup for your throne.” 

The Emperor nodded, his hand on Hux’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. “Thank you for my gift. I will not forget it.” 

Hux bowed his head, the feel of Ren’s hand tightened his lower belly with pleasure. “What shall we do with these if they don’t react to your Force?” 

“They’re still useful,” he said, letting go of Hux’s shoulder. He set the kyber crystal on top of the desk, watching as the light faded away so that it appeared white-gray and inert. “I would like to give them to the knights and see if any resonate with them. There is power to be drawn from the crystals to create other weapons than a lightsaber.” 

“Very well, Ren, I leave it to you.” He said, feeling more composed as he turned to look at the Emperor. “Now, what did you learn about the attack on our cargo ships?” 

*** 

After four standard days, the Emperor and the Knights of Ren had completed their interrogation of the prisoners. Hux viewed the highlights, wanting to know the names of the traitors and where he needed to shore up any holes in First Order communications. A brief holovid of their execution was created and then released to the galactic HoloNet mercenary channels as a warning for others. 

_ By order of the Emperor Supreme, traitors of the First Order will receive no quarter. These thieves killed First Order transport crews and stole contents that were routed to worlds in the Outer Rim, depriving living beings on those worlds of precious food and medicines. The penalty for betrayal is death. Long live the Emperor Supreme.  _

_ Hux stood beside the Emperor as they viewed the propaganda holovid. “I would also include a scene of First Order transports landing on planets and providing them with the cargo, that the First Order delivers on our promises to protect our allies.”  _

_ The propaganda officer, Lieutenant Malcolm, whispered urgently to his assistant to take down the note to add to the vid.  _

_ “And what does the Emperor think of the holovid?” Malcolm asked in a weaseling tone of voice.  _

_ “Adequate,” he said, leaving the conference room abruptly, his dark purple robes trailing behind him.  _

_ Malcolm let out a wistful sigh, ogling the Emperor. “He is quite...magnificent, isn’t he?”  _

_ “I beg your pardon, Lieutenant?” Hux said, disdain dripping from his displeased tone.  _

_ He gave Hux a petulant look. “Grand Marshal, you can’t keep him all to yourself anymore. He’s the Emperor now and should be shared with his other admirers. I have some ideas for how to reintroduce the Emperor to his empire. Perhaps you could arrange a private meeting for me with the Emperor so I can thoroughly discuss his needs.”  _

_ “You are completely out of line, Lieutenant Malcolm. The Emperor is not an object that is shared. Your lack of respect for the Emperor is dangerously treasonous. Continue with the new edits and then release the vid to the HoloNet channels immediately,” Hux said, leaving the conference room.  _

_ Ren was waiting for him in the hallway, just a few steps away from the conference room. Hux noted that he looked distracted. “You look like you’re on the warpath, Grand Marshal.”  _

_ “And you look a little unnerved, Emperor. I am on my way to speak with the Lieutenant’s superior officer to order his immediate reconditioning. Is there something that you needed, My Lord?”  _

_ “I expend some energy blocking out all the thoughts from the people on the ship, but the Lieutenant was obviously attempting to gain my attention. He projected a number of...inappropriate thoughts to me. It was deliberate and...unappealing.”  _

_ Hux frowned, changing his mind from ordering immediate reconditioning to permanent reassignment to an ice planet. “I will take care of it, My Lord.”  _

The Emperor joined his Knights and Stormtroopers on two additional missions, tracking down the traitors who sold out the information on First Order shipping lanes and cargo information. Hux had moved the Fleet throughout the galaxy to show their presence, protecting the major shipping lanes to the Outer Rim worlds, and ensuring safe delivery of cargo to the systems. 

Hux stood at the engineering officer’s console, reviewing the department reports on the pre-installation of the newly faceted kyber crystal. He looked up to see the Emperor standing with Kuruk Ren and Vicrul Ren, their heads leaning close in quiet discussion. Ren was wearing the blood red cloak over his dark gray tunic and pants today; admittedly, it was Hux’s favorite uniform for the Emperor. He could admit that the Emperor looked impeccable, every inch the leader of the empire. 

There was no denying that Hux was secretly delighted when the Emperor finally heeded his advice and dressed more like a leader of an empire rather than wearing the tattered black robes he preferred when he served under Snoke. 

_ “What is all this?” The Emperor said, standing by his desk as he read through his datapad.  _

_ Hux stepped into Ren’s office with a trio of tailors and several floating racks holding dozens of tunics, pants, and robes. Hux had the best tailors brought in from Coruscant and they stared at the Emperor in awe, their mouths open. Hux cleared his throat at them, waving his fingers to get them moving. The tailors held up their measuring tools, scampering around the Emperor as they took measurements, murmuring softly to each other as they evaluated the Emperor’s sizes.  _

_ “Would you remove your cape, My Lord Emperor Supreme?” One of the tailors asked politely.  _

_ “It’s time to upgrade your wardrobe,” Hux said, stifling the small smirk that was trying to form on his lips. The Emperor looked rather confused, his eyebrows furrowing.  _

_ “What is wrong with the wardrobe that I currently wear?” He said, dangerously close to annoyance. He looked down at himself, motioning to his outfit of over tunic, pants, and boots. He tossed the datapad to his desk and reached up to undo the clasps holding his heavy cape, tossing it over one of the chairs in front of his desk.  _

_ Hux reached out and plucked the thick fabric with his fingers, holding up the bottom of the robe where pieces were shorn off or ripped. He wondered if all of Ren’s robes were shredded? The one that he kept hidden in his closet also had a lot of damage -- he forced himself not to think of why he had Ren’s robe and why he hadn’t returned it. He didn’t allow himself to think about why Ren hadn’t asked for it back either.  _

_ “You simply cannot walk around wearing these torn robes. They’re the robes of a soldier, not an Emperor. At a bare minimum, you need every day tunics and jackets, as well as ceremonial robes to denote your role as our leader. People expect a certain visage from their Emperor, My Lord. Appearances are vital for maintaining discipline and order; and it would be shortsighted to ignore the insignificant desires of the people in this case, especially when it can be easily rectified at little cost to you.”  _

_ He watched as Ren walked to the racks, reaching out to touch the luxurious fabrics, looking at the various pieces of clothing, his expression still disgruntled. Hux wondered how the Emperor would take the suggestion of a haircut? Certainly, the Emperor kept up his grooming but his hair had gotten longer since taking the mantle of Emperor Supreme. Perhaps just a trim then, as the Emperor seemed quite attached to his longer hair.  _

_ He turned his hard gaze on Hux. “There will be no haircut.”  _

_ Hux sighed, closing down the thoughts in his mind. “As you wish, My Lord.”  _

_ “I will agree to new clothes but I will keep my old robes for field work,” Ren said, a small smirk tilting the corner of his lips. “Stay true to the colors of the First Order. I will not walk through the halls of the Finalizer dressed in...pastels.”  _

_ Hux had to bite back his laugh as the tailors let out sounds of disappointment, the bravest of them beseeching the Emperor to look at the pale greens and bright purples to complement his coloring. Hux would ask the tailors to add those tunics to the Emperor’s wardrobe; he was curious to see Ren dressed in jewel tones.  _

And then there was the other secret that Hux held in the deepest recesses of his mind, hidden even from himself. A memory of a shared night, the feel of all that energy tightly controlled under the flesh and muscle of the most powerful man in the galaxy, and how it felt to be the one to unleash Ren’s power. Hux didn’t allow himself to remember how it felt when Ren touched him; or the look of desperate pleasure on Ren’s face as Hux rode his cock slowly, teasing them both until Ren took over, flipping Hux on his back and fucking him urgently and without finesse, watching Hux come. 

He felt his ears heat and he quickly locked the memories away lest the Emperor or the knights read his secret thoughts. He inhaled deeply, moving his eyes back to the screens, focusing on the various reports coming from multiple stations as they prepared to install the new crystal. 

*** 

The  _ Finalizer _ would remain in stationary orbit over the planet Christophsis for the next three standard weeks, and Hux approved the crew to rotate 12 standard hours of shore leave down to the capital city, Chaleydonia. It was a beautiful city, designed with glass and mirrors to reflect the underground bounty of the planet. Due to this, the city was nicknamed Crystal City, and played host as a large commercial city of business, wealth, industry, and entertainment in the Outer Rim.

The  _ Harbinger  _ served as an escort ship while the  _ Finalizer _ installed the new kyber crystals. Since it left them vulnerable, Hux wanted to have another Resurgent-class star destroyer nearby. With the success of the new crystals, Hux determined that all Resurgent-class star destroyers would be upgraded as well so that the First Order Fleet was the strongest in the galaxy. 

Hux found himself elbow-deep in the work, taking a very hands-on approach to the installation of the crystals and the overhaul of the reactor engine and the eleven smaller ion engines. After spending fourteen hours with the engineering crews, Hux walked back to his quarters, covered in grease and smelling of engine fumes and sweat. It was the best few days of his life. He showered and changed into a simplified uniform and made his way to the senior command lounge to eat a meal and have a drink. 

“May I join you, Grand Marshal?” 

He looked up from the datapad and nodded to Captain Mitaka, waving his hand to an empty chair at his table. 

“Thank you, sir,” Mitaka said, taking his seat and smiling shyly at Hux. “Are you taking some down time in the city?” 

“No. I prefer to be on the ship during the installation process,” he said, looking at the Captain. “I hope that you’ll take the scheduled time off for shore leave.” 

“Uh, yes, Grand Marshal,” he said, a little nervously. “I’ve scheduled my allotment on the planet to coincide with the return of the Emperor and the Knights of Ren. I received word that they will be returning from their mission in 30 standard hours.” 

“Ah. That is good to hear,” Hux said, sipping his caf. He flicked his eyes up at Mitaka. “Strange that I didn’t receive the official comm of their return.” 

“Ushar Ren sent me a private holo transmission in advance,” Mitaka said, hesitantly. “I apologize, sir, if that is in violation of our  _ Codes of Conduct _ .” 

He was not surprised that Ushar Ren had started an oddly traditional courtship of Captain Mitaka. Hux was more surprised that Mitaka had accepted it. Ushar Ren did not seem to be a man who had any softness in him. He couldn’t fathom that romantic gentleness was part of the knight’s repertoire. 

_ “They are honorable actions, Hux. Ushar Ren would neither dishonor nor threaten or intimidate the Captain,” Ren said, rolling his eyes.  _

_ “Honorable actions?” Hux said, laughing. “Are you telling me that Ushar Ren would like to fraternize with my Captain?”  _

_ “If the Captain consents.”  _

And it would seem that Mitaka did consent. Hux observed Ushar Ren’s actions towards Mitaka. He was largely built, brutish, and heavily scarred from many battles. His helmet gave him an alien appearance, hiding his humanoid biology. Hux had viewed battle holovids and found Ushar to be quite terrifying to behold. Ren used his lightsaber in an elegant choreography of death and destruction, killing ferociously and mercilessly, but Ushar was a nightmare in living form. And what of Mitaka, who was easily startled by the Emperor’s temper tantrums. How could he possibly accept the advances of such a man? 

But whenever the Knights of Ren returned from their missions, Ushar would offer a small gift to Mitaka. On the surface, they seemed to be inconsequential things: A shiny stone, a small leaf, a flower bloom with the delicate petals still fresh, and one time, a dark red fruit that was filled with sweet and tangy seeds. Ren had sent Hux two large crates of the same fruit. He kept three, sharing them with Ren and Phasma, and sent the rest to the mess hall to be made into small cakes for the rest of the crew. 

_ “I would like to offer Ushar Ren as Captain Mitaka’s personal guard on his mission to the satellite relay station,” the Emperor said, looking meaningfully at Hux.  _

_ Hux frowned, incredulously. “This is not a love cruise for the two of them, Ren. I need Mitaka focused on examining thousands of documents. He will only be gone for twelve standard days and will take with him a number of staff and a squadron of Stormtroopers. I’m sure the time apart will make the heart fonder.”  _

_ “Hux, approve Ushar Ren for the mission! While I have complete faith in your Stormtroopers to protect him, there is no better protector than Ushar Ren.”  _

_ “Fine,” he said, exhaling. “I approve of Ushar Ren accompanying Captain Mitaka on the mission. Satisfied, Emperor?”  _

_ Ren smirked. “Immensely.”  _

_ He couldn’t fault Mitaka for any unprofessional conduct and the quality of his research work met all of Hux’s exacting expectations. But a few days after they returned, while Hux was reviewing the data with Mitaka, he saw what looked like a fresh bruise around Mitaka’s neck, hidden under the collar of his uniform jacket.  _

_ “Captain,” Hux said, frowning deeply. “Are you injured? Did someone attack you?”  _

_ Mitaka stared at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “No, sir! No! I mean, I asked for them. I mean -- “  _

_ “You asked for them?” Hux demanded, furious that someone had dared to hurt someone under his protection. He could very well think of who would do such a thing. He would go to Ren and demand Ushar’s head. “I swear to you, Dopheld, that I will not hesitate to ensure that the one who hurt you will be punished.”  _

_ “No, please, Grand Marshal, it’s not what you think,” Mitaka said, his face flushed a deep red. “Ushar Ren and I have...become intimate and we both enjoy a bit of...forceful affection, which can often leave bruises and marks. It is completely consensual.”  _

_ Hux was extremely mortified by Mitaka’s revelation. It triggered memories of his time in the brothel and the marks that were left on his body. He knew his own pale skin was prone to showing bruises easily; and nearly all of the people who...forced their attention on him seemed to relish leaving marks. He could not fathom a situation where someone would ask for that kind of abuse. It wasn’t anything that Hux desired; too many years of abuse at his father’s hands and a lifetime of discipline and corporal punishment during his service in the First Order, dissuaded Hux of connecting pain with sexual pleasure. He didn’t see the allure, but he wasn’t going to judge Mitaka for his tastes.  _

_ He was overtaken by the sudden memory of Ren using his power to hold Hux against the bed, his hand curled around Hux’s throat. He remembered the intense initial fear and the feeling of betrayal and hurt while expecting pain and humiliation, but Ren hadn’t tightened his hold. It was a firm and steady grip, almost grounding Hux, as Ren took pleasure in Hux’s body while returning it tenfold.  _

_ Ah. Perhaps there was something to it after all; something that couldn’t be compared to what he experienced in the brothel.  _

_ “Sir? Are you...are you all right?”  _

_ Hux breathed slowly and then looked up at Mitaka, feeling his own face blush hotly with arousal and embarrassment. He sighed, turning away and running a hand over his face. “I apologize for my intrusion into your personal life, Captain Mitaka. Please forgive me.”  _

_ Mitaka swallowed, nodding quickly. “It was a simple misunderstanding, Grand Marshal. Permission to speak freely, sir?” He paused as Hux nodded. “I just want to thank you for your concern, if I had been abused without my consent. It means a lot to me to know that you’d care.”  _

_ The awkwardness between them persisted for only a few standard days after their conversation, and Hux made a decision not to delve into the personal lives of his senior command crew ever again. However, the young Captain was one of his best officers and Hux continued to pay particular attention to him and mentored him for what would only be a flourishing career in the First Order. He would not allow anyone to damage Mitaka physically or mentally, and especially not his career.  _

Hux waved his hand, shaking his head. “It was during your down time, Captain. I’m sure the Emperor will send his official transmission soon -- “ The datapad pinged, alerting Hux on the Emperor’s estimated time of arrival. “ -- and so he has.” 

Mitaka nodded his head in relief; and continued to eat his meal carefully and quietly. “Sir, I’ve been thinking about what you said about discipline and passion.” 

“What conclusions have you drawn?” Hux said, setting his datapad aside and giving Mitaka his attention. 

“You said that it was only through discipline that passions could be fully realized,” Mitaka said, somewhat shyly, a pink flush on his cheeks. “You are the most disciplined man that I know. What passions do you still wish to see realized?” 

Hux chuckled, sipping his caf. “Most see me as a passionless creature.” 

“I don’t find that to be true, sir,” he said, shaking his head. “Starkiller Base wasn’t a construct of just science and advanced technology. It was your passion that built it.” 

“And someone else’s passion saw it destroyed,” he said, meaningfully. 

Mitaka flushed, not meeting his eyes. “I admit that I don’t know the Emperor well, only what I’ve observed of him. One could say that he feels quite deeply -- “ 

Hux laughed, completely amused. “My apologies, please do go on.” 

“So if it was your passion that created Starkiller and, um,  _ someone else’s  _ passion that ultimately destroyed it, and Galen Erso’s passion for his family that compelled him to turn traitor and destroy his own creation, then perhaps passion is too great of a risk to have in one’s life.” 

He wondered if Mitaka was taking a roundabout way of speaking of his new relationship with Ushar Ren? 

“Perhaps the question should be turned back to you. What passions do  **you** wish to see realized?” 

Mitaka chewed his food slowly, looking thoughtful. “Do you ever think of a life beyond the First Order, sir?” 

“Careful, Dopheld, you are walking a very fine line asking me that question as a senior command officer in the First Order,” he said, giving Mitaka a stern look. “My life is dedicated solely to the First Order. I knew, as a young man at the Academy, that I would serve the First Order to my end of days. Now that the illegitimate Republican government has been destroyed and the new empire has forged a newfound peace throughout the galaxy, my passion for weapons development has broadened to advancing technology in supporting the Emperor Supreme and helping to maintain order throughout the galaxy.” 

Mitaka nodded, taking a deep breath. “Do you ever wonder what you would’ve done instead, if you hadn’t gone to the Academy?” 

“I don’t struggle with the past. One must let it go and look only to the future,” he said, softly. 

It seemed like such a lifetime ago, those years on Arkanis, and how he finally dealt with his father by removing him out of Hux’s way so that he could pursue his true destiny. He once believed that he needed to eliminate Snoke and Ren to achieve his goals. Perhaps it wasn’t so strange that he decided to build an alliance with Ren instead of destroying him. Passion drove them both and for once it wasn’t in opposing goals. 

He looked up and gave Mitaka a small smile. “Keep your passions close; use it to fuel your goals. Do not allow your distractions to stand in the way of them.” 

***** 

**PART II: The Emperor Supreme**

Emperor Supreme Kylo Ren stood with Major Phasma overlooking the training room below as the Knights of Ren instructed Hux through the obstacle course. The Grand Marshal was still too thin, but Kylo could see that his wiry form was developing firmer musculature. Hux would never be the type to add on weight and bulk, but he was developing clean lines of muscle mass for strength and durability. When Hux first asked Kylo for permission to train with Kuruk Ren, Kylo was unprepared for the darker emotions that surfaced. 

_ “I can train you myself, Hux, you don’t need Kuruk Ren,” he said, scowling. He was irritated that Hux hadn’t asked him to train. What was Hux’s relationship with Kuruk Ren? Were they hiding some intimate affair from Kylo?  _

_ Hux sighed and shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, Ren, but we are far too close to risk damaging our working relationship with one horribly misplaced hit to the face.”  _

_ Kylo frowned. “Why are you seeking training that will involve you being hit in the face?”  _

_ “I noticed that you didn’t say that I would hit  _ **_you_ ** _ in your face.”  _

_ “Hux, this is serious,” Kylo barked, shaking his head. “No. Absolutely not. I won’t risk it. I trust my knights to train you well and mind your safety, but -- “  _

_ Hux punched Kylo in the arm, not hard enough to hurt, but it was hard enough to invoke a challenge response. Kylo felt a surge of fury and pettiness wash through him, moving into an attack stance as his lightsaber flew into his hand. His thumb moved to turn it on when he realized what he had done.  _

_ “Have I made my point, Emperor?” Hux said, wryly.  _

_ Kylo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, settling the darkness inside of him. He moved out of his attack stance and hooked the lightsaber back on his belt. He took a step back away from Hux and opened his eyes to see Hux smiling at him, his lips quirked at the edges. How was it that Hux never seemed to fear him?  _

_ “You may ask Kuruk Ren or any of the other knights to work with you on your training.”  _

_ “Thank you, Emperor.”  _

_ Kuruk Ren made it a personal mission of his to ensure that the Grand Marshal would never be caught out again.  _

_ “Master, the Grand Marshal asked for close combat training.” Kuruk reported to Kylo after the first few sessions. “I have started him on building strength first and foremost. I will develop his endurance and unlock his inner rage, focusing it on strategy and kill strikes.”  _

_ Kylo was puzzled by his training strategy. “I don’t understand his desire for such an aggressive skill set. Wouldn’t it be better for Hux to work on weapons proficiency and expand his basic knowledge in self-defense?”  _

_ “He will not tell me directly but he blames himself for his capture on Fondor, Master. I sense that he believes if he had the skills for close combat, he would have defeated the mercenaries who attacked him.”  _

_ “Kriffing hell, Kuruk,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “Doesn’t he understand that they would’ve killed him if he had resisted? The bounty on his head was dead or alive.”  _

_ Kuruk Ren bowed his head. “There is great conflict inside the Grand Marshal, Master.”  _

_ Kylo stared hard at his knight. “You will ensure Hux’s physical safety during his training. If he is injured, then you will reap the penalty for it, Kuruk Ren.”  _

_ “I will not fail in this endeavor, Master.”  _

“He’s gotten good with the quarterstaff,” Phasma said, her voice laced with pride. “I’ve sparred with Hux before, on Starkiller Base, when he needed an outlet for his stress during the development of the superweapon, but it was nothing like this.” She leaned her arms on the railing, watching Hux as he moved quickly and confidently through the obstacle course, switching from defensive to offensive strikes as the four training droids hovered around him. “Have all the knights worked on Hux’s training?” 

“Yes,” Kylo said, keeping pace with Hux below. “Self-defense with Trudgen and hand-to-hand close combat with Cardo and Vicrul. Kuruk oversees Hux’s weapons training, though he’s already quite proficient with blasters and rifles. Ap’lek and Ushar work with him on deception, strategy, and misdirection.” He watched as Hux destroyed two training droids, using his quarterstaff to smash them to pieces. “The knights report that Hux is a quick learner and that he’s developed an appetite for the kill strike.” 

Phasma chuckled. “It sounds like they’re preparing Hux to join the Knights of Ren...or creating an assassin.” 

“I’m assured that he already has that bloodthirsty skill,” Kylo said, dryly, sharing a look of understanding with Phasma. 

“Would you consider allowing the Knights of Ren to train with the Death troopers?” Phasma said, looking at Kylo. “As we move away from full ground warfare, we may want to expand the training program and establish a strong infiltration class of troops.” 

He considered it for a long moment. “I approve of the idea, but the armies are under the Grand Marshal’s purview. Discuss it with him and if he agrees, I will send the knights to work with you.” 

They watched as Hux demolished the last two training droids, coming to the end of the obstacle course. The knights laughed, congratulating Hux for completing the course. Hux walked over to the console screen, replaying his training on the holoscreen, the knights offering their suggestions for improvement, showing Hux a better way of holding the staff to conserve energy, making the strike faster and deadlier. 

“Excuse me, Emperor, but I have my own training to oversee.”

“I’d like to see you and Hux for dinner. I have a few things I’d like to go over with the both of you on governing the empire,” he said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I want to have a plan in place before we meet with the planetary leaders on Naboo.” 

“Of course, My Lord. I’ll alert the Grand Marshal.” 

“Meet me in the senior command lounge in 5 standard hours.” 

“Yes, My Lord,” she said, walking down the metal catwalk to the lower floors. 

Kylo placed his hand on the railing, watching Hux and his knights, their sense of camaraderie clear in the way that they stood close to the Grand Marshal. He narrowed his eyes slightly, pushing his unwarranted jealousy aside. Despite their one night together, Hux didn’t belong to Kylo. But he could imagine what that could be like. 

He could imagine so many moments: standing beside Hux on the bridge, quiet conversations about new training methodologies of Stormtroopers and replenishing their ranks with orphaned children on impoverished worlds, teasing Hux for his love of pomp and circumstance, and the way Hux looked when he came, his head thrown back in passion -- 

_ Master, you are projecting.  _

Kylo frowned, looking down to see Kuruk Ren grinning up at him. He stood beside Hux, his large hand on Hux’s pale shoulder, encompassing it with his palm. 

_ Do not be distracted, Kuruk Ren, your attention belongs on the Grand Marshal.  _

_ Yes, Master...as does yours.  _

He glared down at his knight and crossed the metal platform for the steps, taking them down quickly so that he could reach the training room. 

Hux saw him and smiled. “Ren, you’re just in time. We’re reviewing my run through of the obstacle course.” 

“Phasma and I were observing from above,” Kylo said, walking towards him. “Your training is going well. Even Phasma noted that you’ve come a long way from your time sparring with her on Starkiller Base.” 

He saw Hux smile, ruddy cheeks flushing with pride. 

“I thought I’d come down and see if you’d like to spar with me,” Kylo said, giving Hux a challenging look. “Think of it as an evaluation on the effectiveness of my knights’ teaching abilities.” 

Hux gave him a wry smile. “I can’t defend myself against your lightsaber, Ren.” 

He unhooked his lightsaber and set it on a nearby console. 

“You don’t need to,” Kylo said, holding out his hand and using the Force to call for a quarterstaff from the weapons wall. He twirled it expertly with one hand, smirking slightly. 

“Fine. But you aren’t allowed to use your powers,” Hux said, narrowing his eyes at him. 

“As you wish, Grand Marshal.” 

Kylo watched as Vicrul Ren and Ap’lek Ren whispered quickly to Hux, and he chuckled to himself as he tested the weight and balance of the quarterstaff, spinning it in his hands, and slapping one end of it on the floor. He was pleased that the knights selected the staff for Hux. It was a fitting weapon for Hux’s size and strength, a melee weapon that would allow Hux to have a greater striking reach and better defensive blocking. 

He watched as Hux stared at him, his eyes taking in Kylo’s movements, and took a few steps backwards, holding his quarterstaff with both hands, making a strong stance. His feet were wide apart, knees bent, and his center of gravity shifted easily as Hux exchanged the weight of his body between his feet. He admired the graceful lines of Hux’s body and the seriousness of his expression. Kylo hoped that Hux would spar with him again in the future. 

Kylo spun the staff in his hand, walking around Hux, looking for an opening. He stepped forward quickly and swung the end of the staff towards Hux’s midsection, feeling the strength behind Hux’s block, his feet moving quickly and lightly. That was Vicrul’s defensive style, meeting strength with strength, a strong opening move. 

_ Very clever, Vicrul Ren, but have you only taught him to match strength, or have you taught him how to reserve his strength and to look for a strategic opening? _

_ You are toying with him, Master. _

_ I am merely testing his boundaries to see what he’s learned.  _

Kylo swung again, feinting to his right and aiming for Hux’s unprotected knee, but Hux blocked it and twisted in his stance, a quick as lightning swing up towards Kylo’s ribs. That twist-attack came from Ap’lek. 

_ You’ve taught him well, Ap’lek Ren, but you must teach him more than just speed and surprise. _

He moved out of the way at the last minute, and struck downwards, aggressively striking Hux’s quarterstaff again and again, forcing him backwards and putting him quickly on the defensive. The aggressive attack didn’t give an opponent enough mental space to think quickly, forcing them to make mistakes or leave parts of their body unprotected from potentially fatal strikes. He watched Hux’s face, particularly his eyes, as eyes always gave away how and where an opponent would move. Hux gritted his teeth, burning through his strength to hold Kylo off. 

_ You need to teach him how to reserve his strength. That is his weakness.  _

He saw determination on Hux’s face, but not fear. Hux recovered, twisting and spinning out of the way, and aiming a strike for Kylo’s hip. 

Kylo caught the end of the staff with his hand, holding it tightly, preventing Hux from pulling away. Hux’s eyes widened, caught off guard, and Kylo smiled at him. He tugged hard once, pulling Hux closer into his personal space, and kicked the staff out of Hux’s hands altogether. 

_ We taught the Grand Marshal to be bold, Master.  _

Hux growled and reached with both hands for Kylo’s staff in a brazen move to pull it from Kylo’s grasp. But Kylo raised the staff high to break Hux’s hold, using his height and his weight to his advantage. He smacked Hux on his shoulder, throwing him off balance, and used his size to press his chest against Hux’s back, and brought the staff down so that it was pressed against Hux’s chest, effectively trapping him in. If Hux wanted to know what close combat felt like, then he would have it. 

“If I shift the staff higher, I can choke you; and if I shift it lower, I can break your sternum,” he told Hux, unable to keep his amusement out of his tone of voice. 

_ And to fight for every advantage, Master.  _

He felt Hux struggle, but was unable to free himself from being stuck between the staff and Kylo’s body. 

“How will you find your way out of this predicament, Grand Marshal?” Kylo drawled against Hux’s ear. 

Hux inhaled sharply and then stopped struggling, panting deeply. He pressed his back fully against Kylo’s chest, seemingly melting against him. Kylo instinctively pressed closer, holding up Hux’s weight, and groaned when he felt Hux’s ass rub against his cock. Kylo blinked, loosening his hold on the staff as Hux bent forward sharply, grinding his hips back against Kylo, and a sharp pain bloomed on his side from Hux’s elbow, breaking his hold on one end of the staff, allowing Hux to slip away. He picked up his fallen quarterstaff and turned to face Kylo with a smirk on his flushed face. 

The end of his quarterstaff landed gently on Kylo’s shoulder, ready to strike his face. With just enough pressure, a strike at that close range would break his nose and his jaw, knock him to his knees, and put him down. A second strike to the back of his neck would break it and finish him for good. That was Cardo’s style, efficient and deadly. 

_ Cardo Ren, I’m impressed.  _

_ It is the Grand Marshal’s favorite move, Master.  _

Kylo stared at the staff, following the length of it to Hux’s perfect hand hold, and into dark, gleaming green eyes. Hux panted deeply, but was in control. He had never seen Hux look so powerful and merciless. 

“Do you yield, My Lord?” 

He knew he needed to respond, but he couldn’t concentrate because his cock was hard and pressing insistently against his lower belly. He was glad that his tunic was long enough to cover the front of his pants. 

He straightened slowly, holding the quarterstaff in front of him, and met Hux’s eyes. “I yield, Grand Marshal.” 

Hux pulled the quarterstaff away promptly and nodded his head to Kylo. “It was a good match, My Lord.” 

“I agree. I see that your teachers have shown you how to fight dirty.” 

The knights laughed and Kuruk Ren stepped towards Hux, pride in his stance. “Master, the Grand Marshal did not need any lessons in that!” 

“To be fair, your  _ distraction _ can only be used once,” Kylo said, smiling. 

“Once was all I needed, My Lord,” Hux said, twirling the quarterstaff in his hands. 

*** 

Several days in a standard week, Kylo shared a meal with his Knights of Ren. After he killed Snoke, Kylo called them to his side, feeling their bonds through the Force strengthen. He was prepared to kill them if they turned against him, but he forgot that the Knights of Ren were neither Dark nor Light, and only served Snoke because he offered them a chance to go to war. Their loyalty was only to each other, and to Kylo. 

_ “We have not forgotten our Code,” Trudgen Ren said, staring up at Kylo. “The Ren does not care about right or wrong. The Knights of Ren just is. It lives and it consumes without apology. It is our nature and nothing else. You are our Master, Jedi Killer.”  _

They settled the uncontrollable rage inside of him and stabilized his still growing powers. Through meditation, he had relieved himself of the conflict between the Dark and the Light.  _ I am only the Force.  _ He had earned the title of Master of the Knights of Ren after passing Snoke’s test, but it wasn’t until he took power for himself that he truly felt he commanded them. 

As his bond deepened with the knights, he sat with them, listening to their stories on the missions that they took, from the first Ren and from Snoke. Their tales were loud, bawdy, and boisterous, often filled with gruesome descriptions, and all with an edge of dark humor. They taunted each other on their misadventures and spoke with deep admiration for each other’s prowess on the battlefield. 

Kylo shared stories of Darth Vader that he found from the Imperial archives. He talked about how they would bring a new order to the galaxy and the role that the Knights of Ren played in defining the new empire. There were many things to say and Kylo felt the burn of his own ambition growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew that the Knights of Ren would do anything for their Master, and Kylo’s total command of them was the truest bond between them.

Ushar Ren walked into the lounge and took a seat at their table. “I apologize for my lateness, Master.” 

“Have you eaten?” Kylo said, looking at his knight. “We have just finished our evening meal.” 

“I dined with Dopheld so I am well fed.” 

“Of that we have no doubt,” Vicrul Ren said, a low rumble of laughter coming from the other knights. “Please, brother, do us all a favor and stop projecting through our bond when you are with your beloved. As much as we honor your time with him, it is kriffing distracting when we are training.” 

“Ap’lek nearly sliced my arm off,” Trudgen grumbled, taking a bite out of a pomme fruit. 

“You were careless,” Ap’lek Ren said, shrugging indifferently. 

Trudgen Ren grunted. “The Captain’s screams of pleasure are not easily ignored.” 

“Perhaps you should not eavesdrop if you are unable to handle it!” Ushar said, narrowing his eyes at them. “You are Knights of Ren, do not bring shame to our name with your foolishness.” 

“I want to commend you all for your faithful training of the Grand Marshal,” Kylo said, determined to change the topic before the knights began to describe whatever it was that they felt or saw through the bond. “I’ve seen your fighting styles reflected in him.” 

“He is a determined student for one who has never fought in hand-to-hand combat,” Kuruk Ren said, proudly. “He understands that he will never be our equal in size and strength or stamina, but he has a quick mind for strategy and going for the kill.” 

“Shore up his weaknesses and teach him how to reserve his strength,” Kylo said, cocking his head slightly. “I’d like to see if his skills with the quarterstaff can be translated to a single blade or a sword.” 

“Shame that he does not have the Force,” Cardo Ren said, taking a drink of his ale. 

Kylo agreed, and he could imagine the galaxy that would exist with a Hux armed with both his intellect and the Force. 

“Shall we teach him how to use his monomolecular blade properly. For assassination?” 

Kylo nodded, believing that it would give Hux another advantage. “Yes.” 

The doors to the senior command lounge opened and Kylo looked up to see Hux and Phasma enter the dining room. 

“Good evening, Emperor. Knights,” Hux said, greeting them formally. Phasma nodded her head politely, her helmet tucked under her arm. 

“Brothers, please take your leave. I need to speak with the Grand Marshal and the Major,” Kylo said, nodding to his knights and watching as they stood, heading to the doors. 

“Major Phasma,” Vicrul Ren said, looking at her intensely.

“Vicrul Ren,” she said, coolly. Kylo thought he saw a glimmer of interest in her blue eyes. She was clearly bemused about something. 

Trudgen Ren grabbed him by the collar of his leather tunic, pulling him away as the other knights laughed heartily. 

Hux sighed, sitting down. His narrowed his gaze at Kylo. “I thought I made it clear that I am not running a love cruise for your knights, Ren.” 

Hux waved over the serving droid as he and Phasma placed their meal order; the other droids came and cleared the table, cleaning it diligently. 

Phasma sat down as well, placing her helmet on an empty chair beside her. She tossed her short wavy blonde hair as she shook her head. “It is nothing like that, Hux. Vicrul Ren is merely sour because I beat him 3 to 2 in our last sparring match.” 

Kylo sensed that there was something brewing between Phasma and Vicrul Ren, but he would not be distracted by the antics of his knights or his command staff. He was pleased to see Hux and Phasma. Despite the antagonism with Hux while they were stationed on Starkiller Base, Kylo recognized the benefits of working with the both of them and he wanted them by his side. 

“I wanted to discuss the formation of a new governing model for the empire,” Kylo said, taking a sip of his caf. 

“Indeed,” Hux said, barely hiding his curiosity and excitement. 

“I don’t want us to return to the old ways. The corruption of the Imperial Senate caused the worlds to secede from the Imperial empire, leaving behind a power and political vacuum where rebellious beliefs were allowed to fester and grow. I want to reassure the planetary governors and royal familial rulers that they will hold onto their positions of power, but only if they swear fealty to the First Order. 

“We’ll hold our power in the empire through alliances and keeping order in the galaxy with the Fleet, encouraging trade and protecting shipping lanes. I want to reassure the planetary representatives that they  **want** to remain allies with the First Order. We will honor the current treaties that we have in place and bring the wayward rim worlds into our fold. 

“The three of us will remain as the leadership triumvirate of politics, diplomacy, and military. I will disband the High Command and the Supreme Council will replace it and there will not be a single formal government created to oversee the empire. The Council is mine and act as my advisors. Hux will be my de facto chancellor and Phasma will represent military and support staff; and the Council will develop legislature and treaties that benefit the fealty worlds and the empire.” 

He watched as they each realized the implications of the new roles that they played. He bowed his head to Hux. 

“Lord Chancellor Hux of the First Order.” 

“I’m honored, My Lord,” Hux said, staring at him. 

Kylo bowed his head to Phasma next. “Commander Phasma.” 

“Thank you, My Lord,” she said, giving him a small smile. 

“Your new designations and authorities will be released to the First Order Fleet and on the galactic HoloNet prior to our arrival on Naboo.” He grinned at Hux. “No doubt there will be an induction ceremony for the new designations.” 

“We can keep it simple,” Hux said, a warm blush on his face. 

The server droids returned to the table with dishes of food for Hux and Phasma, replenishing Kylo’s cup of caf, and bringing fresh drinking water for all three of them. 

Hux looked thoughtful. “They will ask you how you plan to maintain order; if you will create a secret new superweapon to use against any worlds that refuse to show fealty.” 

Kylo nodded, having planned for any potential backlash. “That was Emperor Palpatine’s way, but not mine. The lesson that we need to learn is that peace cannot be fulfilled through sheer terror. If a planet doesn’t want to show fealty to the First Order, then they will not benefit at all. They will be open to mercenary attacks and they will be cut off from trade and commerce and protection.” 

“The current ruling bodies will doubt you,” Hux said, settling into his role as devil’s advocate. “They will test you, ally against you, and move towards secession. They will say that you do not offer them anything except what they have already gained.” 

“But cutting off a planet’s access to food, water, and resources will strangle it to death in one or two generations,” Phasma said, her smile sharp. “A war fought without weapons can cause even greater pain and desperation.” 

“That is why we won’t allow them to reach that state. We won’t strangle them to such a degree of desperation that they create a second rebellion force. We will continue showing our hand of friendship towards the wayward planets, showing them through example how we respect the rulership of a fealty world. They only stand to benefit by remaining in the empire. But if they want to stand alone, I will not stop them, but they will feel the difficulties of standing alone.” 

“Killing them with kindness, My Lord?” Hux said, smirking. “How devious of you.” 

“It is the only way to prevent war and to maintain order,” he said, taking another sip of his caf. “That is the bare bones of my thoughts on the matter. We will need to finalize it prior to my birthday.” 

Hux gave him a look, a small smile on his lips. “We will endeavor to support you in this and everything else, Emperor.” 

Phasma nodded, and then looked at her wrist comm unit, frowning slightly. 

“Is something the matter, Phasma?” Hux said, curiously. But Kylo sensed that Hux was desperately trying to control his emotions. There was an element of slyness in his tone that Hux couldn’t fully hide. 

“Yes. Excuse me, My Lord, but I am needed on the lower hangar,” Phasma said, getting to her feet. “There was a malfunction in airlock 12 and Colonel Raz Scanlon was unfortunately expelled into space. I need to start an investigation into the matter to determine the cause of the malfunction.” 

“Really,” Kylo said, sardonically. “An airlock malfunction.” 

“Yes, I expect to see your report, Commander Phasma,” Hux said, raising his eyebrows. 

Kylo watched as she picked up her helmet, bowing her head to them before walking swiftly out of the lounge. Kylo saw the small smile on Hux’s lips before his expression cleared. 

“You are efficient in all things, Lord Chancellor,” he murmured, smiling. 

Hux met his eyes. “Ah. Such an unfortunate accident.” 

“And I suppose you already have a replacement for Scanlon in mind?” 

“Yes, My Lord,” he said, plush lips curving upwards. “I believe it is time to stretch Captain Mitaka’s wings and test him properly to see if he is fit for new leadership responsibilities.” 

Kylo chuckled, unsurprised. He just wondered how long it was that Hux had this in the works; and he found that he was anticipating whatever else Hux was planning next. “I will never underestimate you, Hux.” 

“Yes, My Lord,” he said, simply. 

“Tell me what you think of my ideas. I have written more detailed notes if you’d like to read them.” 

“I believe you have many actionable ideas for the structure and function of a new governing body for the empire. Your knowledge of Imperial history and government is refreshing.” 

“You’re surprised,” Kylo said, ruefully. “Despite what you may think of me, I am more than a brute. When I was a child, my mother used to tell me stories of when she served as a Senator on the Imperial Senate. I used to watch holovids of her in the Senate, championing the causes that she believed in. She was so young and brave to stand up to the combined might of Palpatine, Vader, and the Imperial empire. All her life, she was brave in the face of failure and death, but when she looked at me, I could sense her terror and distrust. She sent me to study with Luke Skywalker in the hopes that he could curb my growing powers. I spent a great deal of time studying ancient texts and histories, and I often asked Skywalker questions that he didn’t know how to answer -- or he didn’t want to answer. It wasn’t until I served Snoke that many of my questions were answered.” 

Hux made a face, shaking his head. “I don’t question your intellect, My Lord.” 

Kylo snorted. “Don’t appease me, Hux. I thought we were at a place where we could tell each other only truths.” 

“The truth is, Ren, I find you impressive.” 

He could feel that Hux was telling the truth and Kylo was genuinely pleased that he had finally gained Hux’s respect. 

“Careful, Lord Chancellor, that you don’t cross the line into condescension,” he said, playfully. 

Hux chuckled, exhaling deeply. “Just show me your kriffing notes, Ren.” 

*** 

Kylo knew that Hux was preoccupied with the installation of the new kyber crystal to the reactor engine, often spending several hours after his shift in the engineering department, his uniform jacket off and sleeves pushed up, and hands covered in engine grease. Kylo had once visited the engine rooms to see Hux on his knees, bent over with his ass in the air, his tight uniform pants stretched over his plump flesh, the rest of his body buried inside a frighteningly mechanical womb, tinkering with one thing or another. He noted that there were a few people standing around the Chancellor, their eyes helplessly drawn to the same place that Kylo was looking at. He quickly changed his mind and left, better not to acknowledge any of it. 

“What is the status of the installation?” Kylo asked, getting comfortable in one of the plush sitting chairs in Hux’s office. He picked up his datapad, reading through the first of several dozen reports. 

“The installation was successful,” Hux said, his eyes on his datapad screen. “We begin testing the engines in six standard days. We’ll spend three standard days running the engines and hyperspace to the Unknown Regions and test our weapons on an uninhabited planet. If these tests are successful, then we can begin making our way to Naboo and meeting the rest of our Fleet.” 

Kylo nodded, unsurprised by the successful progress. “I look forward to the tests, Hux.” 

“ _ Hmmm… _ ” Hux murmured, his attention on his datapad. “Would you review my proposal on upgrading the reactor engines with new kyber crystals for all of the Resurgent-class star destroyers? I’ve outlined the operating costs and the timelines it will take for replacing all 32 ships.” 

“Of course,” he said, sighing internally. No doubt that Hux’s proposal would be detailed, interesting, and clearly outlined. He found the document in his folders and opened it, giving Hux a sidelong look. The kriffing proposal was 230 pages! 

_ Now, my pretty one, let’s see how you fare with a little electricity. _

Kylo frowned, feeling the tug of sensual anticipation through the bond. He quickly realized that Ushar Ren was in the middle of a very intimate moment with his new lover. 

_ Ushar Ren, you are projecting! _

Mitaka’s unexpected scream echoed and startled Kylo, nearly making him drop the datapad in his hand. Kylo raised his head, looking into his mind’s eye as he felt Ushar’s bond flare brightly through the Force. There was no doubt that all of the knights had felt it, too. Kylo could feel their curiosity pushing along their bond. He felt the conference room fade and Kylo followed the tether of Ushar Ren’s bond, projecting himself into his private interrogation room. 

Mitaka was nude, his wrists and ankles bound to the interrogation rack. His pale flesh was marked with long red stripes across his chest and over his thighs, no doubt from the whip in Ushar’s hand. A rough hew rope was wrapped around the base and balls of Mitaka’s nicely shaped cock, secured tightly so that the hard flesh was flushed a dark pink. Ushar reached out and playfully slapped the straining cock with the palm of his hand, chuckling throatily as he watched Mitaka’s every reaction. 

“Look at you, my pretty Captain,” Ushar Ren said, sliding his hand up Mitaka’s chest, pinching a small pink nipple with his fingers and twisting. “You are almost ready to beg. I can smell it on you.” 

Mitaka arched against the rack, groaning helplessly. “Kriff, Ushar!” 

“Beg me for mercy.”

Mitaka whimpered, his eyes rolling upwards, his head trapped within the large metal grip holding it still. Ushar Ren lowered his head and sucked the abused nipple into his mouth, making wet slurping noises as Mitaka shuddered hard, biting his bottom lip. 

“Shall I play with the other one next? I’ll stop if you beg for mercy.” 

“I won’t beg!” Mitaka shouted at him, his body spasming uncontrollably as Ushar curled his hand around Mitaka’s bound cock, stroking teasingly. Ushar gave a low, knowing chuckle that was full of dirty amusement and sadistic delight. He braced one of his hands on top of the interrogation rack, looking down at Mitaka’s face. 

The rest of Mitaka’s words were garbled as he let out another loud scream, not of pain but of intense pleasure. Kylo grabbed the armrest with his hands, controlling his breathing. His hard cock throbbed, pushing against the fabric of his pants, as he watched Ushar reach down, doing something out of Kylo’s sight line that made Mitaka’s whole body jerk repeatedly in his restraints. 

“You just wait, Ushar! You just wait until it’s your turn! I won’t be as -- oh kriff! Oh kriff! Yes! Yes! More -- “ 

“I would let you do anything you wished to me, pretty one. But for now, you are mine. Can you take more or do you wish to beg me for mercy?” 

“No mercy,” Mitaka panted, his eyes dark and sparkling with challenge. “No mercy, you son of a bantha!” 

Ushar Ren had a sadistic streak that ran deep. During interrogations, Kylo didn’t find torture interesting; he used the Force to gain the information he wanted and then left his prisoners to the knights to do as they pleased. Ushar enjoyed psychological torture as much as physical torture, often playing a game with his prisoners. The more they begged and whimpered, the longer Ushar would extend their torture and give them a slow and painful death. If they fought back and remained true in the face of their horror, then Ushar gave them his respect and a quick death. It didn’t surprise Kylo that Ushar employed his talents on Mitaka, though from the looks of things, Mitaka enjoyed the games just as much. He wondered how the young officer would fare; and at what point he would finally give in and beg Ushar for his release. 

“I understand that reading the proposal is tedious, but you are very far away, Emperor,” Hux said, looking sideways at him. “Do you find my company so lacking that you’re using your mystical powers to mind talk to your knights?” 

Kylo blinked, finding himself back in Hux’s office. He tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. He crossed his legs casually, hiding his hardness from Hux. “It’s not your company that is in question, Hux. I was merely listening to a communication from Ushar Ren.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo for a moment, but then let it go, losing interest. “Very well. Anything to report?” 

Kylo couldn’t stop the smile. He considered sharing what he had inadvertently witnessed between Ushar and Mitaka with Hux, but he didn’t think that the Chancellor needed to know the details of the kind of sexual exploits his favorite baby officer enjoyed. 

“Only that Ushar Ren has quite an intimate connection with Captain Mitaka.” 

Hux snorted, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Yes, well, I am quite sure that I do not need the details of such. I already made a grave error when I confronted Captain Mitaka on the bruises I saw under his uniform collar. You can imagine my utter embarrassment when Mitaka told me how he had gained them.” 

“Are you aware that the young captain has a crush on you?” 

Hux was unmoved and nonplussed. 

“I am aware of his admiration. Many of my senior officers seek my attention and my approval. It is only a bit of harmless hero worship and nothing more. As they move up in rank in their careers, they will not even remember.” Hux flicked his eyes up to glance at Kylo. “You should be aware that he also feels the same for you, even though you still terrify him.” 

Kylo chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure that neither of us could meet his desires the way that Ushar Ren can.” 

Hux made a face. “What part of  _ ‘I do not need the details of such’ _ did you not understand, Ren?” 

He watched as Hux returned to his reading, and he wondered if Hux thought about their shared night, over three months ago. Kylo had observed Hux for several days afterwards, looking for a sign that Hux might want to return to Kylo’s bed, but Hux acted as if nothing had occurred between them. There were no secretive, longing looks. There were no projected thoughts from Hux’s mind. Kylo wanted to lurk through Hux’s mind, but because the Chancellor had asked him to stop, Kylo felt it best to leave it alone, even though he desperately wanted to crawl through Hux’s thoughts. 

What did it say about him that he missed Armitage, his pleasure slave? That he desired someone that he would never have again. He knew Hux meant it when he said that it was a one-time offer. It was a futile wish; no doubt Hux would think Kylo was a ridiculous creature and would be offended by Kylo bringing it up. 

He looked at the datapad in his hand and stared at the text, the words not making any sense to him. He could feel Ushar’s pleasure and satisfaction through their bond, the echo of amusement and delight from the others. 

_ Master. Dopheld is amenable if you so desire him. Shall I keep him bound for you? I have warmed him up.  _

Kylo would be lying if he claimed disinterest. It was clear from what he saw that Mitaka could handle Ushar’s desires. He glanced over at Hux, looking at the line of his slender neck; and all he wanted to do was press his mouth against his smooth, pale skin. 

_ No, Ushar, he is yours. I would never take advantage of your special connection with him. And for kriffing sakes, stop projecting!  _

*** 

After the successful testing of the new reactor engine and weapons on the planet Hoth, the  _ Finalizer _ arrived at Naboo to find four star destroyers already in orbit. TIE fighters patrolled the airspace around the destroyers and there were troopers already on the ground. Just beyond the star destroyers were hundreds of commercial ships and private cruisers in stationary orbit as well. Only shuttles were allowed on planetfall and merely to drop off passengers. With so many dignitaries, VIPs, First Order loyalists, and wealthy guests attending the celebrations, Kylo was glad to see the show of force by the Fleet. 

_ “Naboo is...a controversial choice, My Lord. It was the homeworld of Emperor Palpatine. I fear that having your birthday celebration there would only encourage people to fear that the new empire would simply pick up where Emperor Palpatine left off,” General Quinn said, looking at Kylo curiously. “Wouldn’t the Emperor Supreme’s homeworld be a better choice?”  _

_ “Aside from my birth, I have no ties to Chandrila,” Kylo said, sitting at the large black table and facing the Supreme Council. “Naboo, on the other hand, is the homeworld of my grandmother, Queen Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.”  _

_ He watched the surprise cross their faces. Only a handful of people knew of Kylo’s birth name, let alone his connection to the Skywalker, Organa, and Solo bloodlines.  _

_ “Then it is true...you are the grandson of Darth Vader...and the son of Leia Skywalker Organa and Han Solo.”  _

_ Kylo nodded his confirmation to the stunned silence of the Council. Hux was amused, his lips curved into a small smile.  _

_ “Naboo is the key. It is the birthplace of both the Imperial empire and the Republic, and represents the past. The First Order and the new empire will begin anew there, to put the past behind us and look ahead to a future of peace.”  _

Naboo’s capital city Theed, would play host to his birthday celebration. The Naboo Queen and the Gungan Boss welcomed the First Order and the Emperor Supreme to hold Kylo’s birthday celebrations on their planet. Kylo took the Knights of Ren on a flyover of the planet and the capital city in his private shuttle, impressed with the decorations and flags that filled the streets. Hux would be pleased. It was a beautiful world and Kylo was determined to make it an ally First Order world. 

Hux was coordinating planetary security with the Fleet while Phasma was already in the city, organizing the ground forces. Kylo wasn’t expected on Theed until the evening celebrations and he had no motivation to read more of Hux’s 200-page proposal. He stood in front of the main viewports, looking out at the number of ships surrounding the planet. 

“Your tailors have arrived,” Hux said, walking towards him on the bridge. 

Kylo made a disgruntled noise. “I see that you are excited about dressing me for the occasion.” 

Hux chuckled. “I assure you, Emperor, that it will be quite painless. I think you’ll be pleased with your ceremonial clothes for your birthday celebration.” 

“Famous last words, Hux. And what are you going to wear, Lord Chancellor?” 

“My formal dress uniform, of course,” Hux said, putting his hands behind his back, green eyes bright with amusement. 

“Why do you get to wear a uniform and I have to wear ceremonial robes?” 

“My dress uniform represents my place in the First Order, but you’re our Emperor. Mustn’t keep your tailors waiting. Who knows what they may try to embellish if you’re not there to oversee them?” 

“Fine. Where must I go?” 

“To your office, My Lord.” 

Kylo walked across the bridge deck, heading for his office. While the celebrations would last ten standard days, Kylo planned to attend just the evening of the celebration itself. And if Hux was distracted enough, Kylo could sneak away and return to the ship. The Knights of Ren would act as personal guards for him and for Hux in the city. Kylo didn’t foresee any interruption to the celebrations and trusted that the Fleet would take care of any potential disturbances. 

He stepped into his office and saw the ghastly and colorful outfits that the tailors had displayed around the room. He frowned, thinking murderous thoughts of Hux. 

“No. Absolutely not,” he growled, glaring at the tailors. He stalked towards them, eyes narrowing. “Do not make me regret this. Now, show me something in a dark blue.” 

*** 

The celebration, itself, was every bit of pomp and circumstance befitting an Emperor. Hux had outdone himself and Kylo glowered at the Lord Chancellor while Hux gave him a pretty smile in return. The endless speeches, the evening toasts, the cutting of the cake, and the fireworks display were finally over, and Kylo could leave the partiers at his leisure. 

_ Hux was waiting for him outside his private shuttle, resplendent in his white uniform tunic and pants, shiny black boots, and a luxurious dark blue cloak over his shoulder. His tunic was unadorned except for a beautifully embroidered gold leaf along the high collar and around the sleeves. Kylo gritted his teeth, thinking that the Lord Chancellor looked beautiful, and he was ambivalent about sharing Hux with the thousands of living beings attending the ceremonies.  _

_ He turned and gave Kylo a careful look over, nodding approvingly of Kylo’s section. He had opted for a dark blue over tunic and fitted pants with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The thick braided belt around his waist held his lightsaber by his side. Despite the plea by the tailors, Kylo didn’t want to be hampered with a long cloak.  _

_ “Really, Ren? The lightsaber?” Hux said, frowning slightly. “Is that really the message that you want to send?”  _

_ Kylo smirked. “It’s for the best that the people of my empire remember just who and what I am.”  _

Even though it was already quite late, there were still a hundred people enjoying the festivities. Kylo looked out at the large audience room from his private dais, reserved for him, the Queen, and a few select guests. Throughout the night, people approached the dais and bowed lowly, promising their fealty and making grand overtures, offering wildly outlandish gifts and, a few, outright sexual propositions. 

“You are in high demand, My Lord,” the young Queen said, visibly amused. “It would be quite a coup for someone here to catch your eye.” 

Kylo made a face. “I’ve no interest in  _ those  _ types of political alliances.” 

She gave him a sidelong look, small painted lips quirked in a smirk. “A political match would stabilize the empire.” 

“Does the Naboo Council of Elders give you the same advice, Your Highness?” 

Amarala laughed and then pressed her lips together. “My position is an elected one, My Lord, with Constitutional term limits. The Council does not favor it one way or the other.” 

_ The young Queen is wise beyond her years, Master. I like her. As for the rest, they are such self-indulgent creatures, Master. Fat and weak, sniveling on their knees and desiring to kiss the hem of your robes in order to be able to keep what they have stolen from others.  _

Kylo hid his smile, listening to Vicrul Ren’s veracious observations of the hundreds of humanoids and alien races that filled the large ballroom. 

_ Do you understand now why they need us to provide them with order?  _

Ignoring the obsequious guests, Kylo sat beside the Naboo Queen, Amarala Amidala the Second, listening intently as she quietly spoke about the Gungans that shared her planet. They had been invited and offered a place of honor, but the Gungan Boss graciously declined and sent a number of beautiful gifts to both Kylo and to the Queen. 

“We received your request to visit Queen Padme’s memorial,” she said, looking at Kylo with a kind smile. Her small oval face was painted in the formal manner of Naboo royalty. Her headdress was remarkably extravagant and Kylo wondered how such a petite frame could hold up the headdress, as well as the multiple layers of fabrics of her royal robes. “I would be honored if I could accompany you, Emperor.” 

“The honor would be mine,” he said, kindly. He knew from the Imperial archives that his grandmother was only fourteen standard years old when she was elected queen. Queen Amarala was only a few years older, but beloved by her people and admired by the Gungans. There was a rumor that she would win a second term without opposition. “We can have an informal conversation about Naboo’s future. I’d like to name Naboo as my official homeworld and for us to be allies. Naboo is a jewel of the empire.” 

“I am greatly warmed to hear it. My advisors have counseled caution, My Lord,” she said, truthfully. “But I would welcome a treaty with the First Order. We would need to agree on a number of provisions to safeguard our planet first; but if it encourages continued peace between us, then I would be open to an informal conversation.” 

Kylo grinned, bowing his head. “I agree -- “ 

_ Master, the Lord Chancellor is in distress.  _

He looked around the large room, scanning the crowd for Hux’s familiar ginger colored hair. 

_ Kuruk Ren, where is he!  _

“Pardon me, Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness but my presence is requested,” Kylo said, quickly, getting to his feet. 

He turned to Vicrul Ren. “Find him.” 

“Master, I see them there,” Vicrul Ren said, stalking off the dais and through the crowd, pushing people away to make way for Kylo to follow after him. 

Kylo saw Hux’s impeccable form in the crowd. Behind him, Kuruk Ren scowled furiously as he openly glared at the two men who had the Lord Chancellor’s attention. 

Hux’s face was flushed but it wasn’t in pleasure, his green eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. He stood in front of two well-dressed human men -- twins it would seem, both tall with sandy blond hair, and a shared attractive face that was angular, expressions shifting from charming to cruel. But even he could tell, from this distance, that Hux was both furious and afraid. 

“Ah. Emperor,” Hux said, turning to greet him politely as Kylo walked towards him. 

Kylo acknowledged Hux’s greeting with a polite nod of his head. “Good evening, Lord Chancellor.” 

And then he turned to look at the two men and realized that he did recognize their faces. They were from Hux’s memories of his enslavement in the brothel and these two were frequent patrons. They had delighted in abusing Hux, alone and together. 

_ “Please don’t!” Hux cried out, eyes wide in fear as he stared up at them, unable to move. “Not like this. Please don’t do this!”  _

_ “Just breathe through the pain,” one of them said, smiling nastily. “Or scream.”  _

“Emperor Kylo,” one of the men said, bowing lowly. “Happy birthday, My Lord.” 

“We toast to your continued good health and a prosperous long reign,” the other man said, holding up his delicate glass of champagne. 

“Thank you,” he said, looking them over. He turned and stared at Hux who refused to meet Kylo’s gaze. “I apologize if I’m interrupting your conversation, but I would like an introduction.” 

“We were merely getting reacquainted with  _ Armitage  _ ourselves. It’s been  _ so long  _ since we could  _ engage _ in  _ conversation _ with him.” 

Kylo bristled at the way that they called Hux by his given name. A careful glance at Hux showed that he was infuriated, barely hanging on to his temper. But Hux was too much of a professional to make a scene in public. He saw the way Hux was clasping his left forearm, thinking that the Chancellor must be wearing his monomolecular blade under the sleeve. 

_ Master, they have made a number of offensive and callous remarks to the Lord Chancellor.  _

_ Stand down, Kuruk Ren.  _

A part of him was curious to see if Hux would use the blade on the two men, in full view of all the representatives of the empire. While Kylo delighted in the fantasy of Hux showing his bloodthirsty side, they couldn’t afford such a display. But that didn’t mean that Kylo would let it go. 

“I am Remis Ronston and this is Rathmis. Our family is one of the original Core world founders on the planet Alsakan,” he said, boastfully. 

_ Master, shall I kill them both now? We have seen into the Lord Chancellor’s mind and know what they have done to him.  _

_ And what they intend to try and do again, Master.  _

Kylo maintained his facade of calm as Hux gritted his teeth. “How are you both acquainted with the Chancellor?” 

“Why, we are old friends, aren’t we, Armitage?” 

Hux inhaled through his nose, keeping his tone of voice nonplussed. “I’m afraid I can’t say.” 

“Oh, darling, don’t tell us that you’ve forgotten us already,” Remis said, smiling cruelly at Hux. “If that is the case, then I’m sure we can get  _ reacquainted _ , just like before.” 

“I thought we left a  _ lasting _ impression on you, Armitage,” Rathmis added, smirking. 

Kylo watched as they grinned at each other meaningfully and then turned to stare at Hux with predatory eyes. 

“Perhaps not as memorable as you would presume,” Kylo said, looking at the two men. “The Lord Chancellor rarely remembers inconsequential people.” 

They laughed, smirking at Kylo. “In this case, My Lord, you are in the wrong.” 

Kuruk Ren growled, stepping closer towards them. “You dare insult our Master in front of us!” 

Kylo chuckled, pretending warmth. “I am not insulted. It is refreshing to be told that I am in the wrong.” 

_ I said stand down, Kuruk Ren, now is not the time!  _

“Even though our acquaintance with Armitage was far too brief, it was quite intense.” 

“You’ve gained my curiosity now,” Kylo said, smiling slightly. He felt Hux tense beside him, and he hoped that the Chancellor would keep it together for just a few more moments. 

“Emperor Kylo, we have a favor to ask of you,” Remis said, his tone wheedling. “I know that Armitage is a very busy man, but we were hoping that you would release him from his duties for at least one standard day during these celebrations, to allow us time alone with him. To get reacquainted, of course.” 

Rathmis lowered his voice, as if drawing Kylo in for a shared intimacy. “You may not know but our family has always been loyal allies of the old Imperial empire and now to you and the First Order. Our resources are vast and we own five shipyards on two planets. Perhaps you’ll allow Armitage to negotiate on behalf of the First Order to create new ships for your empire.” 

He winked at Hux, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

“Tell me, what on worlds do you have your shipyards?” 

“On Alsakan, of course, and on Nolar. The Ronston Shipyards are the very best in the galaxy.” 

“The First Order already has a number of contracts with ally worlds,” Hux said, evenly, staring at the twins. “It is my understanding that Ronston Shipyards has never earned a commission for a star destroyer and may not know how to serve the needs of the empire.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t that true, darling?” 

Remis licked his lips and grinned at Hux. “You know intimately of  _ serving needs _ , don’t you, Armitage?” 

Kylo didn’t need the Force to feel the burn of shame coming off of Hux. 

_ Master, I beg you, please let me kill these two worthless worms.  _

_ Hold your temper, Vicrul Ren, I am almost finished.  _

Kylo pursed his lips. “I’m curious how you deal with the abundance of thieves and mercenaries on Nolar? Your shipyards must get targeted a great deal. The First Order couldn’t possibly have a contract with a shipyard that can’t maintain its own security.” 

Remis smiled, giving him a thorough once over. “Emperor Kylo, I’m sure we could work in a provision or two in our treaty with the First Order. Ronston builds your next star destroyer and the First Order provides security.” 

“The potential cost of providing additional security could outweigh the value of moving our current contracts,” Kylo said, giving a regretful smile with his rejection. He turned and placed his hand on Hux’s shoulder, feeling him trembling. “Chancellor, may I borrow you for a moment? Queen Amarala has an idea that I’d like for you to hear. Excuse us.” 

Remis and Rathmis bowed, but their eyes were only on Hux. Kylo motioned for Kuruk and Vicrul to follow them, Kylo leading Hux out of the main audience room to find an empty salon somewhere along the hallway. 

“Kuruk Ren, check that room,” he ordered, keeping a tight grip on Hux’s shoulder lest he try and run off. 

“It is clear, Master.” 

He guided Hux into the empty salon and beckoned Kuruk and Vicrul inside, waiting as they closed the ornate doors. 

“Hux, are you all right?” 

“What are you doing, Ren!” Hux hissed, angrily. “I do not need a rescue as if I was a damsel in distress!” 

Kylo wasn’t going to let Hux bait him. He held onto his calm. “I wasn’t coming to rescue you. Once I recognized who they were, it occurred to me that you might want back up.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kylo. “Recognized who they were! In what capacity did you recognize them?” 

He groaned, shaking his head. “You know how I know!” 

“Because you looked into my memories of what happened on Canto Bight! I asked you not to rifle through my mind!” 

“I will apologize for my transgressions later, Hux! Just tell me how many people here are the ones who took...who took advantage of you?” Kylo said, peering at Hux’s distraught face. “Show me their faces, Hux. Tell me their names. I once promised you your revenge, didn’t I? Let me do this. Please.” 

Hux pulled away, turning from Kylo out of humiliation and fury. “There...there are five. You met the Ronston twins. The Governor of Belthu. Solando Beechum. Elan Levitt. Den Mondar.” 

“Close your eyes, Hux,” he said, placing his fingertips against Hux’s temple and gently nudging free the memories with the Force. “Show me their faces.” 

He could see the faces of each man, getting quick glimpses into what each had done to Hux in the brothel.  _ Pain, humiliation, degradation, debased, and deprived of the simplest dignities.  _ He shared the faces and names with all of the Knights of Ren, feeling their confirmation through the bond. 

Kylo removed his hand from Hux and stared at him. “Are you all right?” 

Hux took a deep, steadying breath, and turned to face him. “With the Emperor’s permission, I would like to return to the  _ Finalizer _ rather than stay overnight in the palace.” 

“Granted,” he said, nodding to Kuruk Ren. “Kuruk will be your security. Take my shuttle.” 

Hux pressed his lips together and nodded, leaving the room with Kuruk Ren right behind him, whispering softly to him as Hux clasped his hands behind him, shoulders back, his public face a formidable shield. 

“Alert the others and inform Commander Phasma to provide support and backup. Find them and take them from their rooms or shuttles. Do it quietly and swiftly; and do not be seen by witnesses. I want their disappearances to go unnoticed for as long as possible,” Kylo said, looking at Vicrul Ren. “Bring them to the  _ Finalizer _ and wait for me.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

*** 

Kylo stood outside of his preferred interrogation room, watching as Hux walked towards him, a puzzled look on his face. He was back to wearing his usual black uniform, the heavy greatcoat over his shoulders. Kylo understood why Hux would want the additional layers after being stripped of his dignity again. 

“My Lord, you wanted to see me?” 

“Thank you for joining me, Lord Chancellor,” he said, using the Force to open the door to the interrogation chamber. 

Inside, the knights stood around the room, surrounding the four men, bound at the wrists and ankles, and kneeling on the hard, black durasteel floor. Remis Ronston was already on the interrogation rack, but he was unconscious, for the moment. Kylo watched as understanding dawned on Hux’s face. 

“Armitage, please!” Rathmis shouted, trying to get off his knees. Trudgen’s hand came down on his shoulder, holding him in his place. “Please don’t do this!” 

Hux stared at Rathmis, a furrow between his eyebrows. He raised his gloved hand and backhanded Rathmis across the face, knocking him to the floor. “I said those same words to you and to your brother. I screamed it, quite a few times. You both laughed.” 

“There’s been a mistake. I’ve done nothing to deserve this.” Den Mondar said, trying to maintain his calm. “My father will pay any ransom you want -- “ 

“As will mine!” Elan Levitt shouted, arrogantly. Ap’lek kicked him in the leg, silencing him. 

“ -- there’s been a terrible mistake. Whatever you think I’ve done, I can assure you that I can pay reparations.” 

Hux stared down at him and then crouched so that he was eye-to-eye with Den Mondar. “You were the worst, so I’ll save you for last. You made me think that you were going to take me out of the brothel and return me to the First Order. I felt hope and gratitude. But then you drugged me and I woke up back in the brothel. It was all just a game for you.” Hux gave him a small smile. “Now,  **I** want to play a game. Let us see if you’ll enjoy it as much as the game you played on me.” 

Den Mondar shook his head, dread etched on his face. “No...Armitage, please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Hux stood up and nodded. “Yes, you will be.” 

“What is the meaning of this! You shall hear from our planetary leaders and you will pay for this madness, Hux!” 

“Silence!” Ushar Ren hissed, smacking the head of the Governor of Belthu. “You shall not speak unless you are addressed or I will rip out your tongue.” 

“Do it anyway,” Cardo Ren said, nonplussed. “He is old and won’t last for very long.” 

The other knights chuckled darkly in anticipation as the Governor shrank low onto himself, the stench of urine filling the room. Kylo used the Force to activate the ventilation systems. 

Hux stood in front of Remis, seeing that he was expertly secured to the interrogation rack. There would be no escape for him. “How far may I go with them?” 

“Do as you wish, Lord Chancellor. They are my gift to you,” Kylo said, walking towards the wall panel, sliding it open to reveal a neatly organized collection of interrogation tools and torture implements. 

He picked up an electroblade, activating it. A blue laser blade hummed gently in the room, a wave of fearful gasps coming from the prisoners. It was a deadly and beautiful tool, designed to cause maximum levels of pain but cauterizing the wound to prevent blood loss or a quick death. 

“How could I refuse such a gift from my Emperor.” He said, gracefully shrugging off his greatcoat and folding it neatly, setting it down on top of a console. His hand reached out and touched the various vials of liquids standing in their holders. While Kylo rarely used the tools of the interrogation room, he kept it well stocked and knew very well what kinds of toxins were available for Hux to use. He turned, walking towards Kylo, a small smile on his plush lips. “And how will we account for their disappearance?” 

“Leave that to me, Lord Chancellor,” he said, deactivating the electroblade and holding it out for Hux. “My knights are at your disposal if you care to use them.” 

He watched as Hux deliberated, a myriad of emotions flitting across his face. Hux slowly reached for the electroblade, taking it in his hand. Dark green eyes met his and he swallowed, his throat bobbing against the collar of his uniform. 

“Revenge is often served best with bloodshed and pain, wouldn’t you agree, Hux?” 

“I would like for the knights to stay,” he said, a small smile forming on his lips as the knights voiced their approval and delight. “And I look forward to getting reacquainted with...my guests.” 

“An excellent idea, Lord Chancellor,” he said, nodding to the knights. He knew they would do their duty, whatever Hux asked of them to do. 

“You won’t stay?” Hux said, cocking his head to the side. 

Kylo smiled. “I would only be a distraction. Such delicate work requires privacy and your full attention.” 

Hux reached up and touched Remis’s face with his gloved hand. “Kuruk Ren, let’s wake up our first guest...and see how much skin we can peel off of his flesh until he loses consciousness.” 

Kuruk Ren laughed, approaching the interrogation rack. “Yes, Lord Chancellor.” 

“Thank you, Ren,” Hux whispered, looking at him with dark eyes. 

Kylo bowed his head and turned, walking out of the interrogation chambers, the sound of men begging for Hux’s mercy echoing through the closed door. 

*** 

**PART III: Ren and Hux**

Over a period of four standard days, Hux remained in the interrogation room. Dozens of cleaning droids were brought in to clean and drain the floors, while Hux and the knights showered and took meals in the adjoining observation rooms. The only times the prisoners were given a health check was when Hux slept for a few hours at a time. There were already tales by the Stroomtroopers guarding the halls that the screams and pleas for mercy would be permanently etched into the durasteel walls. 

_ The Lord Chancellor is delicious in his fury, Master.  _

_ His use of the toxins of the Parnassos beetle was a masterful stroke, Master. I have never witnessed a humanoid’s body implode.  _

When the cleaning droids started removing pieces of limbs out of the interrogation room, Hux cemented his reputation as the most ruthless man in the First Order. Kylo was exceptionally pleased by that. 

There were five more days of celebration remaining and the only communique to the security forces was a general status inquiry on the missing Governor of Belthu. Kylo would personally deal with Belthu and make arrangements for a First Order loyalist to take the Governor’s position. Kylo had arranged for Commander Phasma to send her Death troopers planetfall, disguised to look like the prisoners, and to fly their private cruisers out of the Naboo system in order to scuttle their ships on a deserted Outer Rim world, and to return to the  _ Finalizer _ . 

Kylo was pulled from a deep sleep, sensing that Hux was in his bedroom. He opened his eyes to see Hux standing at the foot of his bed, wearing Kylo’s thick black cape. He moved up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pushing his hair off his face. 

“Hux?” 

“I think you know better than that, Emperor,” Hux said, smiling deliciously as he unclasped the cape, dropping it to the floor behind him. 

“Armitage,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest, his cock hardening in his sleep pants. He couldn’t stop staring, greedily taking in the sight of Hux wearing only his necklaces and his skin. He was exquisite in the low light, all of his skin displayed just for Kylo. 

Hux held his hands out by his sides. “In the flesh.” 

Kylo licked his dry lips. “Take...take off all the necklaces and come to me.” 

He watched as Hux hesitated, his hands slowly moving to touch the necklaces around his neck, his eyes widening with doubt and self-consciousness. 

“Take them off. You don’t need them with me,” he said, keeping his voice low and gentle. 

He watched as Hux wrapped his hands around the necklaces, gently pulling them over his head, and settling the bundle of jewels down on top of the cape with a heavy thunk. Kylo moved up to his knees, holding out his hand, open and waiting patiently. 

“Come here,” he said, making an encouraging sound. He watched as Hux took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he took a step closer to the bed, his hand reaching out to take Kylo’s hand. “Come here, Hux, I’ve missed you. Please.” 

As soon as he felt Hux’s trembling hand set on top of his, Kylo tugged gently so that Hux had to kneel on the bed, moving closer to Kylo. He looked into Hux’s green eyes, already dilated so widely that there was only a small strip of green around the iris. Kylo bent his head and pressed his lips against Hux’s mouth, kissing him slowly and chastely, teasing out the soft moan from Hux’s throat. 

It was Hux who deepened the kiss, moving closer and putting his hands on Kylo’s upper arms, bracing his hands to steady himself. But Kylo needed him closer and he wrapped his arms around Hux, letting his palms smooth up and down the slender back, getting his fill of touching Hux’s skin without the necklaces getting in the way. Kylo knew why Hux was reluctant to take them off. It was the last piece to the illusion of the pleasure slave Armitage. 

Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s back, feeling the firm muscles under the soft skin, and cupped his round buttocks in his palms. 

“Your new training regimen has made your ass so perfectly round and firm,” he said, brushing his lips against Hux’s ear. He squeezed one plump cheek in his palm, his other hand sliding over Hux’s hip and moving between them to curl around the hard flesh of Hux’s cock. He stroked him with a loose hold, trailing his fingertips up and down the shaft, his thumb circling the head and spreading the wetness of his pre-come around and around. 

Hux chuckled, pressing his chest even closer against Kylo. “Don’t tease me, Ren.” 

“I’m going to do a lot more than tease,” he said, husky and deep, sucking on Hux’s earlobe and feeling him shudder against him. 

He felt Hux’s hands stroke down his sides, hovering at the waistband of his sleeping pants.

“Take them off me,” he murmured, kissing down Hux’s throat. He slid his hand lower, cupping the tight balls and squeezing them gently until Hux melted against Kylo, moaning softly. 

Hux’s hands pushed the pants down his hips, careful not to slap the elastic against Kylo’s hard cock. Kylo reached down and jerked them down his thighs, impatiently kicking them off the rest of the way as Hux snickered, watching him. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said, holding Hux’s face with his palms, looking into his eyes. “I’ll do anything you want.” 

“You don’t have to say that,” Hux said, frowning slightly. “ _ Anything _ covers a lot of ground.  _ Anything _ is too much.” 

Kylo kissed Hux, licking into his mouth and tangling playfully with his tongue. He kissed the tip of Hux’s noses and they both grinned. 

“I’ll do anything  **you** want,” he said, again, making sure that Hux was looking him in the eyes. “I’ll kiss you, suck your cock, tongue your ass, fuck you gentle or rough. I can give you a little spanking, if that’s what you want. Hold you down, if that’s what you want. Or you can fuck me, bend me over, spank me, whatever you want.” He watched as Hux blushed and smiled at his shyness. “I’ll do anything, but the one thing I won’t do? I won’t hurt you. Never again.” 

Hux stared at him, his mouth opened.  _ “Ren…”  _

“The last time we were together in my bed, it wasn’t about what you wanted. I wanted Armitage the pleasure slave if that was all you wanted to give me, but I want  **you** ,” he said, stroking his hands up Hux’s back. “I don’t want a slave, Hux. I don’t want someone on their knees because I’m the Emperor or because I forced them to their knees. I want an equal; I want someone to get on their knees because it pleases them to do it, and to want to please me, too. Do you understand?” 

“Oh, kriffing hell, Ren,” Hux murmured, curling his arms over Kylo’s shoulders, his hands digging into Kylo’s hair. “Kiss me, fuck me, make me come.” 

Kylo chuckled, sitting back on his heels and pulling Hux onto his lap, Hux’s long legs bent around his waist. It wasn’t the best position for them, but he could hold Hux close and fuck him slow while he kissed him. His fingers slipped between the firm globes of his ass, rubbing circles around his hole and finding that he was already lubricated. 

“The next time you prep yourself for me, I want to be there to watch you do it,” Kylo said, slipping two fingers into Hux’s warm and tight passage, watching as he closed his eyes and arched his neck, moaning softly. 

He realized that Hux didn’t deny that there would be a next time, and it stirred something deep inside of Kylo. It felt a lot like victory and possession and satisfaction, fueling the darkness in him. But it also felt like reverence and desire and protection, fueling the light. Balance. 

_ I am only the Force.  _

Hux clutched a handful of his hair, bringing his face closer so that he could kiss Kylo, messy and wet, and Kylo manhandled Hux, pulling his hips closer against Kylo so that the tip of his cock slid between Hux’s buttocks. He put the tip against the hole and pressed the head in using his fingertips, taking his time. Hux jerked against him and then reached backwards, grabbing Kylo’s cock and sliding down his length. 

Kylo groaned, his hands gripping Hux by the shoulders, holding him in place while he thrust his hips upwards, pushing the rest of his cock into Hux, feeling like he was being sucked inside as deep as he could go. 

“Kriffing...fuck!” He shouted, muffled against Hux’s neck as he held onto his sanity, trying not to come. 

Hux laughed, bouncing on Kylo’s lap. “Come on, Ren.” 

Kylo grabbed Hux, wrapping both of his arms around him tightly, trying to still his movements. He raised his face and kissed him, teasingly, trying to slow Hux down. He wanted to savor the feel of Hux around him, tight muscles clenching around his cock, milking him. 

“Just...slow, Hux, take it slow. I want to feel you just like this,” he murmured, kissing across Hux’s upper chest, still holding him close. He could feel the hard heat of Hux’s cock trapped between their bellies. He adjusted Hux’s body and then thrust into him, creating friction against Hux’s cock. 

“Yes!” Hux whined, clinging to Kylo with his arms wrapped behind Kylo’s neck, his knees pulled high and pressed tight against Kylo’s sides, feet bracing against Kylo’s hips. “Do that again, just like that, yes, yes! Ren, kriffing hell, yes!” 

Kylo laughed, keeping pace with Hux, forcing more loud moans from his throat. He curled his arms against Hux’s lower back, feeling him leaning back as he rode Kylo’s cock, setting the pace as greedily as he wanted. All he could do was hold onto Hux, giving him what he wanted, bucking his hips quickly as he held Hux steady. 

Hux’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face contorted in pleasure, and he let out a long moan as he sank down on Kylo’s cock, thighs trembling as he came, his cock untouched between them. 

“Maker kriffing hell,” Hux gritted out, panting breathlessly. He opened his eyes to look up at Kylo, his whole body shuddering with the aftershocks of his pleasure. 

It was only so much that a man could take, so Kylo moved Hux to the bed and crawled over him, his hands pressing Hux’s legs back as he fucked him with short, quick strokes, staring at him as he bit his lip and came. He closed his eyes and threw back his head, feeling every single pulse of his cock inside Hux’s tight ass. 

Kylo collapsed over Hux, letting go of his legs and gripping the bedding with his hands. He buried his face against Hux’s neck and pressed kisses everywhere that he could reach. He felt Hux’s hands stroke his back and felt his warm breath against his ear. 

He lifted his face and looked at Hux’s, feeling smug at the look of satisfaction on Hux’s handsome face. His long ginger colored hair was stuck to his sweaty face, his lips looked like they were chewed to distraction, and his green eyes were bright with amusement. Hux kissed him, slow and sweet, and Kylo sighed helplessly, gently pulling his softening cock from Hux and falling on his side. 

“That was...incredibly satisfying,” Hux said, his tone formal as if he were on the command bridge complimenting a junior officer. 

Kylo made a face and turned to look at him askance, but then laughed quietly when he saw the mischief on Hux’s face. He sank back on the bed and reached out with his hand, stroking the flank of Hux’s leg. 

Hux turned on his side, looking at Kylo. “I’m not quite sure what to make of a spanking, Ren, as I don’t find physical pain sexually alluring. In fact, I’ve developed an aversion to mixing pain with pleasure. It all just feels like pain to me.” 

Kylo nodded. “Then it’s not something that we need to do.” 

“You seemed rather taken with the idea, though. Is that something you would like?” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Not particularly.” 

“All right, Ren,” Hux said, propping his head up with his hand. “But I do quite enjoy being held down, especially when you use your mystical powers on me.” 

“There’s a lot of things I can do using the Force,” he murmured, reaching out with his mind to caress Hux’s cock, stroking him slowly, awakening it for more play. 

Hux groaned, pressing his forehead against Kylo’s shoulder. “Kriff, I think I’m developing a sort of kink for it.” 

With careful manipulation, Kylo continued using the Force to slip inside Hux and pressed on his prostate gland from multiple pressure points. 

“Ah! Ren!” Hux cried out, his eyes widening at the sudden surge of pleasure. “Please! Just give me a moment.” 

Kylo chuckled, removing his touch altogether, watching as Hux took a shaky breath. “We’ll have to experiment to find out all the things that you like.” 

*** 

Hux sighed, groaning as he rolled to his side, moving his feet to the floor. Kylo reached out and placed his hand on Hux’s arm. 

“Stay.” 

Hux turned and looked at him through the long fringe of his bangs, a furrow between his eyebrows showing his uncertainty. 

“You don’t have to go. Stay with me, if that’s what you want.” 

Kylo settled back against the bed, his head on his pillow, leaving enough room for Hux if he wanted to lay back and share the bed. He smiled as Hux sighed deeply, turning to lay on his side, his back to Kylo, and Kylo let out a soft moan of contentment, wrapping his arms and legs around Hux. 

Hux chuckled and Kylo smiled, feeling the movement on Hux’s back. “We can’t sleep like this, Ren. Your bed is terribly small.” 

Kylo kissed the back of his neck, snuggling closer. “I’m going to requisition the biggest bed that exists in the First Order. I’m the Emperor, you know.” 

Hux snorted, pressing his face into the pillow. “You know that I approve all requisition requests on the ship.” 

He rolled his eyes. Of course he knew. “You need to learn to delegate, Hux.” He paused, breathing in the warm scent of Hux’s skin. “And approve my request for a bigger bed.” 

“You are a completely ridiculous creature.” 

He closed his eyes, listening to Hux’s soft laughter. 

*** 

The palace grounds and the gardens were beautiful. He had heard stories that this was where his grandparents fell in love and married in secret. It was deceptively idyllic, the last moment of peace that either of them would ever have again. Kylo was determined not to share their fate. 

He walked with Hux, leading him to the stone statue of Queen Padme. Kylo thought that the expression the stonecutter captured was one of sadness. 

“She was very beautiful,” Hux said, looking up at her. “The Imperial archives showed that she was charming and intelligent, gifted in diplomacy and politics. She was devoted to her planet and frustrated by the bureaucratic demagoguery of the Imperial Senate.” 

“And Palpatine used her to further his own agenda,” Kylo said, putting his hand on Hux’s shoulder. “It is a lesson to be remembered.” 

Hux nodded and Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off of his sunlit hair, making it look like a deep gold. He knew that Hux would call him a sentimental creature if he knew, but Kylo didn’t think that Hux could accept just how splendid he looked on Naboo. 

“Queen Amarala is correct.” 

Kylo smiled at him. “In what way?” 

“That a political marriage would strengthen the alliances throughout the empire and provide you with a biological line of succession,” Hux said, meeting his eyes. 

“Why do you even know about this?” 

Hux chuckled. “I am your Chancellor; and she is not the first, nor the last, to address your future marriage and heir and successor to me. It is my duty to advise you on such matters.” He gave Kylo a very serious look. “You need to think about it, Ren. We talk about the fealty of the worlds in your empire, but it goes both ways. With their fealty, you offer your duty to them.” 

“How can you talk about my future marriage to another after spending every night with me in my bed?” 

“Do you think a political marriage would keep me out of your bed?” 

Kylo sighed, leaning against the stone base of Padme’s statue. “I don’t want to think about it now, Hux. Let me just look at you. I just want to remember the color of your hair in the Naboo sunlight.” 

Hux chuckled, putting his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Such a ridiculous creature.” 

“Kiss me,” Kylo challenged, tilting his chin and presenting his lips. 

And he did. 


End file.
